I've Never Counted You Among Them
by itsBeckChadwick
Summary: Beth has had to cope with her fair share of hardships, she's ready to finish community service and live her happily ever after. Or even just live, really. [Nathan x OC] [2/2]
1. Chapter 1

Nathan Young is dead.

Coming to terms with that lone fact was the hardest thing Beth has ever tried to do. It seemed like it may never happen.

The day of his funeral was here, and the weather was the exact opposite of how Beth felt. It was warm, and sunny. Had Nathan been here, Beth would've _insisted_ they go for a walk to the doughnut shop. But that wasn't the day Beth was going to have. Not at all. Beth was crying in bed, hugging a sweater of his that still smelled like him. He had left it at her apartment with most of his things, and it was the only thing that made Beth feel slightly okay.

Kelly walked in without knocking, as she had done everyday during last week to get Beth up and ready. But Beth didn't want to go. She couldn't handle knowing this would be the last time she ever saw Nathan's face before he buried, away forever. Away from her.

Kelly sat on the bed, and let Beth cuddle up to her. Kelly was dressed for the funeral early, knowing that it would take a lot of convincing to get Beth up and ready. When Beth was finally ready, Kelly had to hold her hand during the ride to the funeral, and during the ceremony. It was time to go outside, Kelly held Beth's hand tightly, walking with Beth up to the casket. Kelly held the trembling girl tightly, trying to hold herself together. Kelly knew that if she broke now, it was all over. Beth tucked a note she had written him, but never actually gave to him, into his hand. Maybe he could read it in heaven. She missed him.

Before Beth knew what was happening, she was watching them bury him in the ground. Kelly had to excuse herself, to try and hold in tears. Simon intertwined his fingers with Beth's, holding her tightly. Simon never wanted Beth to be sad, but now she was completely gutted. And there's was nothing anyone could say to make her okay. It would be insulting to even try.

"Will you take me for a drink?" Beth asked, looking up at Simon. Simon didn't really want to take her for a drink. She didn't have the mental stability to handle intoxication. But, he felt guilty. He had been on the rooftop, but it was wet, and Nathan couldn't hold on.

"Sure," Simon said, giving in. Simon promised himself that he would watch over Beth all night, to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

"I could use a drink," Alisha said. "Let's all go."

Simon led Beth to her car. She gave him the keys. They waited for Kelly to get into the backseat before they took off.

As soon they were at the club, Beth made a beeline for the bar. Ordering three shots. She had downed all three before Simon could join her, ordering himself a beer. Beth ordered a vodka soda before walking to a small table. Curtis, Alisha and Kelly joined them with their own drinks after a few minutes. They all sat silently as a rave went on around them. There were people jumping, and having a good time. While Beth moped, and mourned her dead boyfriend. She never told him that she loved him. And it would hang over her head forever.

"To Nathan," Simon said, holding up his beer. Everyone brought up their own drinks, cheering in the middle.

"Prick," Curtis said. Everyone took a sip of their drink, but Beth chugged hers down.

"I'm going to get another," Beth shouted over the loud EDM song playing. Alisha nodded, even though she didn't like where this was going. Alisha and Beth have been out for drinks together a lot, and Beth wasn't exactly a drinker. Beth was the textbook definition of a lightweight. Beth could get buzzed off of one beer, but now, after the three new shots she just drank, she was more drunk then she had ever been in her life. And they'd been at the club for less than ten minutes. The decisions she were making were not typical for her.

"You should slow down, love." The bartender handed her another drink. Another day, Beth would've found it sweet that a stranger was concerned about someone they didn't know.

"I just attended my boyfriends funeral," Beth shouted, downing the drink in a few painful gulps. The bartender scrunched his forehead up, before looking around to see who could be paying attention to them. He pulled a baggy of pills out of his pocket. He handed her one.

"It'll postpone the heartache until tomorrow," he said. Other bar patrons were. Beth looked at the pill in her hand for a moment. Beth didn't do drugs. She looked around the crowded bar and wondered how many others had drugs similar to the one she was holding. Then she wondered how they _felt._ Another long glance at the pill and she made up her mind. She took the pill.

Nothing changed during the first few minutes of the pill entering her system, but then in a flash her body had become a hostage of euphoria. Beth looked over at her friends, who were sipping on their drinks. Kelly had disappeared but Simon, Alisha, and Curtis were still sitting there. It looked like Simon was waiting for Beth to get back. His eyes switched between looking between the dance floor and his watch. But Beth wasn't going back anytime soon. Beth was going to _party_. She got herself lost on the dance floor. She danced to the beat, shaking her hips, attracting all kinds of attention from all kinds of boys. Beth noticed one that was very attractive.

The stranger was tall, and muscular. His blond hair was short but shaggy enough to fall in the middle of his forehead. He watched Beth's dancing with dark eyes, that fought against his naturally tan skin. The stranger was the polar opposite of Nathan. Beth shook her head, fighting against the sadness trying to creep itself back in. Beth danced slower, winking at the boy who was leaning against the wall, biting his bottom lip. He walked over to her slowly, licking his lips. Beth smirked as he got close to her.

"I'm Max," he said. Beth hooked her two pointer fingers into his belt loops, using them to pull him into her. Her shyness locked in a cage by the liquor she'd consumed.

"Beth," she whispered, smiling up at the stranger in front of her. He smelled like cologne, and it took her mind completely off of anything remotely upsetting.

Max spun Beth around, pulling her back against his groin. He ground his crotch into her slowly, leaning over to trail his lips up and down her neck. She moaned at the feeling of his breath sliding down her neck, warming the skin it touched. Beth shivered, grinding deeper into his groin. Max groaned lowly, kissing her ear. Beth reached behind her, placing her hands on his neck. He liked the feeling of her soft hands toying with the ends of his hair. Max kissed her neck, waiting to see if she objected before he kissed her again, this time sucking, biting, and licking.

Beth turned around, pulling Max down to kiss her. Max smirked, assuming that he was going to take her home to fuck. Beth continued grinding on Max as they made out in the middle of the dance floor. Beth pulled on Max's short hair making him moan. Beth pulled away, taking his bottom lip with her, before snapping it back. Max bit his lip, winking at her.

"Want to go party baby?"

Beth giggled, "we are partying."

"Alone baby, let's go party _alone_." Max bit his lip. "I'll make you feel so good."

"I think that's enough," Curtis said, grabbing Beth away from Max and effortlessly slinging her over his shoulder. "Sorry, mate."

"What the fuck, man?" Max asked, getting angry that his conquest was being taken away.

"Just back off, alright?"

"Curtis! Don't tell Nathan I kissed another _booooooy_!" Beth sang. Curtis flinched. Curtis asked how many she had. She laughed and said, "one."

"One drink? And you're like this?" Curtis set her down beside Alisha.

"Not one drink Curtis, one _pill!"_ Beth said, giggling. Curtis cringed, the idea of Beth being sad enough to turn to drugs was devastating. "Where's Nathan? I want Nathan!"

"Baby, remember where we went today?" Alisha said, trying to be calm.

"To the club! And I kissed Max, but don't tell Nathan, he'll be mad at me," Beth said, leaning her head on Curtis.

"Beth," Simon said, putting a hand on each of her knees, crouching in front of her. "Nathan passed away, remember?"

Beth shook her head. "No he didn't." She hiccuped. "He's not allowed."

"Just let her think he's alive," Alisha said. "Give her one more night."

"Are you ready for bed?" Simon asked. Beth nodded. "Okay, let's go." Simon helped Beth stand up. Wrapping an arm around her waist he helped her walk towards the door. The music was muffled as soon as the door closed behind them.

Curtis watched the door for a few minutes after Beth and Simon had left. He put his hand on his forehead and sighed. "How did it get so fucked up?" he asked, looking to his girlfriend for answers. "That prick finally did something selfless, and he _died?_ How did he deserve that? How is that fair to Beth. This is some bullshit."

"You're right, it's not fair." Alisha put her hand on one side of the glass table, and Curtis put his on the other. This was as close to touching as the pair could get without Alisha's power taking over Curtis' free will.

"What happens when she wakes up tomorrow and she remembers that Nathan is dead?"

"She'll cry," Alisha said. "And no one has ever had more right to cry." Curtis felt awful. He hated the fact that Beth was depressed.

Meanwhile, Simon helped Beth get into the passenger seat of her car, and he buckled her up. He got into the drivers side. At some point during the short drive to her house, she fell asleep. Simon looked over at his friend. The guilt came in waves, it was painful then faded, then came back worse then before. If he had just held onto Nathan's hand he would still be alive.

Beth stirred in her seat as Simon parked the car in the parking lot right behind her apartment building. Simon got out, moving around to Beth's side to help her out.

"I want Nathan," Beth muttered. Simon was feeling so uncomfortable as he watched tears pouring down her cheeks. Simon sighed, leading Beth into her flat. Her apartment was exceptionally clean; excluding the guest room. Beth had used cleaning as a coping method. She scrubbed every inch of her home, you'd think it was just built the week before. However, the guest room was a disaster that would probably never get better. Every time Beth set a foot in there her emotions were way out of balance, sending her powers in action.

"I know you want Nathan, but I promise you'll be okay," Simon whispered. She continued to whimper as Simon helped her get changed. Simon was no longer phased when Beth was undressed around him; they were practically family. When Beth was tucked into bed, Simon got everything ready for her when she woke up. Water bottle and a tablet on the night side table, a bucket by her bed – just in case. Then he pulled out the DVD he had been holding in his jacket. He put it on top of her laptop with a sticky note next to it reading; _play me._ He sat on the couch in the living room for an hour before he left, just in case something happened and she needed him.

Beth didn't find the note until Sunday night; just before she was getting ready to go to sleep. While fighting her hangover the last thing she wanted was to play on the computer. But she started playing the DVD anyway, her curiosity getting the best of her. It was a montage of Nathan, and the various things he had said and done that Simon had caught on tape. The last one was Nathan talking to Simon and Curtis. Beth couldn't see any of the girls in the clip. Nathan had a small cut on his ear, which made Beth know that this was one of the most recent clips, as he cut his ear at her house after they began dating.

"I think I love her," Nathan said, making Beth freeze completely.

"You don't know anything 'bout love," Curtis said.

"I know. I know I don't but I can't help but feel this way about her. Beth is the perfect girl for me. And I'm in love with her."

That's when the video cut to black. Beth felt this wave of confusion. He felt the same way she did, he loved her. And he died before she could tell him. The only thing Beth wanted was Nathan, and he was pretty much the only thing she couldn't have.

Beth dialed her mom, hoping that this was one of those times she would actually be a mother. Her mom picked up, and answered with an annoyed, " _yes_ , Beth?"

"He's dead."

"Who is?" her mom asked.

"My boyfriend."

Her mom was quiet for a moment before she said, "I don't know what you want me to do about it." That made Beth angry. So much that she nearly whipped her phone at the wall. But she didn't. Instead, she called Nathan's voice mail over forty times before crying herself to sleep, again.

The next day was the first day back to service after the funeral. When Alisha got there she saw Beth cuddling with Nathan's orange community service jumps suit. Alisha felt completely powerless, as getting it away from Beth would require touching her. Alisha tried to soothe her using only her words but it wasn't enough. Curtis arrived shortly after and pried Beth away from the suit. Once again, Beth fell limp in his arms. Kelly was the one who understood it the best, having felt something stronger than friendship for Nathan, but since she loved Beth more, she was happy for them. Now, now she was praying for the day Beth didn't cry.

Nobody asked much of Beth. Her attending service was already asking a lot. Beth was in the bathroom, splashing water on her face before service began when Kelly ran to the others with a piece of paper in her hands. All it said was _'go to his grave'._

After a brief discussion, they hadn't actually decided whether or not to go. But they did decide not to tell Beth, there was no way in hell they were letting her get wound up. Beth met the group in the lobby, where an Art Therapy class was going on. After the new, asshole of a probation worker told them to cover the mural, they began to do just that. Beth sat on the ground and just flicked paint onto the wall with the paint brush. No one said anything to her, at least she wasn't crying. Beth was a fucking mess.

Beth stood up and began walking away when she hit shoulders with one of the Art Therapy nuts. Now, to fully understand how painful this all was for Beth, you have to understand she's a very nice, very _caring_ person. So all of her friends watched on with jaws on the floor as Beth grabbing the girl by the collar of her shirt, bringing the black haired girl face to face with Beth. She said, "watch where you're going you fucking _crazy._ I'll rip that mole looking face of yours off and shove it right up your asshole!"

Curtis scooped her up, running to the locker room with her swearing and fighting in his arms. He set her down by her locker.

"Tell us how to help you," Curtis said, standing by Beth's locker.

"Bring Nathan back from the dead." Beth slammed her locker shut, and stalked off. Curtis took a deep breath, looking around at the other three. He nodded, and they all knew what he meant. They had to go to the grave. They couldn't risk it not being a wind up.

The four were there right before dark, but after tea. They all looked around waiting for something to happen. But nothing did.

"Well, this was a complete waste of time," Alisha said, rolling her eyes. She wanted to make Beth happy again too, but this wasn't the way. Alisha left, Curtis following close behind. After making sure that Kelly would follow, Simon began to walk away too. But Kelly stopped, she could hear him talking to himself. Or thinking.

Simon shouted for the others, who made quick work of digging up the coffin. After opening the casket only to have Nathan fake dead for a moment before truly scaring the group to death, Nathan began to brag abut immortality. He was complaining about Simon not saving him when he finally took head count.

"Where's Beth?"

"At home I'd assume," Simon said.

"Why isn't she here?" Nathan asked, slightly offended.

"We didn't know what we were going to find here, you better go talk to her. She's wrecked," Curtis said.

Nathan hated the sound of that. Being buried in that coffin should've been traumatic, but the lovely note he found in his hand and iPod Kelly had left him was entertainment enough. Well, that and wanking. But right now all he wanted was Beth. His mother was first on his list, as he was her only child, but then he would go to Beth, and reunite with his soulmate.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth was boiling some water for tea late Monday evening. She was feeling okay. Beth was ready for a night in, with no sadness. She'd run out of things to make herself numb so, she'd have to deal with the pain for a little while. She missed him more everyday. Beth was just about to pour the water from the kettle into a mug when someone knocked on the door. Beth rolled her eyes, assuming it was either Simon or Kelly, making sure she was okay.

"How many times do I have to tell you I want to be alone!" Beth shouted, ripping open the door. On the other side, Nathan stood looking amused.

"If you want me to go I will," Nathan offered, trying to be funny. Beth fell backwards, fainting at the sight of her dead boyfriend. Luckily, he'd learned from his mums similar reaction, and he was ready to catch her.

Nathan carried her to her bed, placing her in gently, then cuddling up next to her. He really thought he'd never see her again. He missed the smell of her hair, and that crazy feeling he got in the pit of his stomach when he saw her smile. He missed when she'd hit him. He missed everything about her.

Beth woke up half an hour later, by that time, Nathan had fallen asleep. She began to cry gently as she realized that this wasn't a dream, and that he was really next to her. Beth reached over to trail her fingers down his cheek, feeling the soft skin under her fingertips. Nathan squirmed about, obviously trying to get comfortable. But Beth didn't want him to be sleeping. She reached forward, and kissed his forehead. Nathan woke up, fluttering his eyes open sweetly, something he did that Beth had always loved.

"How?" Beth asked, tearing up again.

"It's my power," Nathan whispered, grabbing Beth by the hips and pulling her into his chest. "I'm alive baby, and I'm always going to be here."

"How did you," Beth was cut off by Nathan giving her a sweet kiss. Beth cried, "I kissed someone else."

Nathan looked at her for a moment confused. She continued, "I was sad, and drunk, and I took a pill from some guy and next thing I knew Curtis was pulling me off of this guy. I'm sorry, please don't leave me." Beth grabbed his shirt in her two shaky fists.

"I'm not leaving you," Nathan promised, setting his hands on hers to calm her down. "You thought I was dead, love. I mean, I was dead. It's not cheating." Honestly, he wasn't mad, but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Some other man got to touch his Beth. But, he would have been way worse had the roles been reverse, hell, he probably would've gotten himself killed by now.

"I love you, Nathan." Beth buried her head into his chest, feeling a weight fly off of her shoulders like a frightened bird.

"I love you too, Beth. Go to sleep baby," Nathan said, petting her hair affectionately. "I'll see you in the morning."

Beth hiccuped a few times before falling into the deepest sleep since Nathan died. Nathan fell asleep a few minutes later, happy to be in the presence of someone he loved, who loved him back. Beth slept better than she ever had in her entire life. She woke up with the brightest smile.

Beth let Nathan sleep, going into the kitchen to cook him some breakfast. She began making pancakes, happily whisking away at the batter. She heard Nathan lightly snoring from the bedroom, and it made her heart well up with pure joy. Yesterday she had been at all new levels of sadness, today she was hitting all new levels of happiness. Beth was so caught up in thought she didn't realize she had leaned on the burner she turned on earlier to let heat up. Beth dropped the glass bowl she was using to mix the batter, pulling her hand off of the burner. At the very last second, Beth held her hand out to the bowl, and it stopped, floating just two inches above the ground. Some of the batter splashed out of the sides, and the whisk clanked loudly as it bounced off the floor; but the glass bowl remained intact.

Beth smiled to herself. Usually it took her being upset to make her power flare, but she did this while happy. Were emotions helping her channel her power? Happy seems to give her control, anger and sadness make it spontaneous. But she didn't feel _happy_. Sure, she was happy. But that wasn't the most dominant emotion she felt. She felt, serene; or at peace. Her life was settling down calmly, leaving her content.

Beth looked at the bowl, without moving her hand she willed the bowl to move up through the air. When it was close to her, she grabbed it. Setting the bowl on the counter, she moved with buttered up pan onto the heat. She poured some batter into the pan, hearing it sizzle as it hit the high temperature. While it began to cook, Beth wiped up the batter that had spilled, and picked up the whisk, dropping it into the sink to deal with later.

When breakfast was ready, Beth set two plates on her small table. She also got out two glasses of orange juice, and the store bought muffins someone had brought her after Nathan's death. Beth smiled, walking to go wake up Nathan. She stood in the doorway for a moment, just watching his bare chest rise and fall, confirming tat he was in fact alive, and back with Beth. He looked adorable. At some point, Nathan had woken up and kicked off his sweatpants. One leg was under the blanket, the other was not. His curly hair was as messy as it always was, if not a little more. Beth walked up to him and crouched beside him, pushing the hair off of his forehead.

Nathan groaned a little, lifting his arms up over his head to stretch himself out. He opened one of his eyes, noticing Beth smiling at him. He closed his eyes again, completely going limp from his stretch. Nathan sprung up, grabbing Beth quickly. She screamed with laughing, having not expected that at all. Nathan cuddled up to Beth marvelling at the feeling of her soft skin. Nathan must have been the nicest man in the world in his past life to deserve a fucking _gem_ like Beth.

"I made breakfast," Beth whispered, inching closer to Nathan. She kissed his nose lightly, then bent down more to place a soft kiss on his lips. She lingered for only a second before getting up and pulling him with her.

"I love you," Nathan said. He was ecstatic that he could say that whenever he wanted, and nobody could judge him. Beth smiled, telling him that she loved him as well. "Thank you for making me breakfast."

"Of course, baby." Beth moved to sit at the far side of the table when Nathan plopped on his own chair, pulling her wrist so she sat on his lap. "There's two chairs for a reason."

"Only need one," Nathan said, taking a huge bite of pancake. Nathan reached over the table with one of his long arms, pulling her food closer. "Eat."

Beth kissed Nathan's cheek before she began eating her own food. If Beth could say so herself, she made a damn fine pancake. Beth had only eaten a few bites of her own breakfast by the time Nathan had finished his whole meal. Nathan nuzzled his nose between Beth's shoulder blades, enjoying the smell of vanilla he missed so damn much while he was stuck in his coffin.

When Beth finished her food, she got up, dragging Nathan back to her bed by his hand. Beth tucked herself in, and waited for him to do the same.

The next day, Beth had to return to community service. When she had woken up Nathan was no longer there, god only knows where he went. Beth smiled as she stretched. She got ready quickly before heading off to service. When she got there she passed by the probation worker who didn't say anything to her. In the locker room, everyone was laughing at Nathan.

Beth walked up, kissing Nathan as she passed. He followed her to her locker, blocking Simon's view of her as she changed. He was defensive about her and Simon, knowing they were such close friends. Nathan wanted to be the only boy in Beth's life. Fuck everyone else.

"I was a free man, apparently. Did you know that?" Nathan asked, grabbing her hips from behind. "I think you need to make me feel better."

"If you think that acting cocky like that will get you sex, you're very mistaken." Beth zipped up her jumpsuit. Everyone else had already left the room.

"C'mon love, we've been dating for how long now?" Nathan asked. "I need you."

"We haven't been dating for long," Beth said.

"But we've already said I love you," Nathan said, annoying Beth.

"Yeah, and don't make me regret it." Beth slammed her locker closed, before she stormed off. Great, now she was mad at him. He'd been alive for a day.

The were once again working in the same space as the mentally ill people. Beth watched Simon talk to the girl Beth had screamed at, and she felt guilty. That girl hadn't done anything wrong. Beth screaming at her was most likely the last thing that poor girl needed. Simon left her behind as he walked over to the group.

"D'you know 'er or sumfing?" Kelly asked, looking at Simon.

Simon said, "nope," almost to quickly after the question.

"Are you trying to shag 'er?" Alisha asked, chuckling. Beth looked at Simon worriedly.

"She's not _that_ mentally ill," Nathan said, laughing. Beth glared at Nathan who just smirked. "Or maybe she is. Hey no offence," Nathan said towards the girl, getting louder. "A lot of people say I'm mentally ill but obviously I'm not because I'm over here and you're over there, with the other _crazies._ "

"Nathan!" Beth snapped, hitting him on the head.

"What?" he asked, looking at her with the puppy dog eyes.

"You're such a fucking twat," Beth said, throwing her wet sponge at him before leaving, and pulling Simon along with her. She wished she was in love with Simon and not Nathan, but alas, her dumb heart chose Nathan.

Nathan just watched Beth storm away for the second time that day. He was shocked her her her say that to him, and so loudly. Usually she just scolded him then held his hand or something, never had this happened. And he didn't like it one bit.

"Yous gunna lose 'er," Kelly said, not even sparing Nathan a glance.

"She loves me," Nathan said, crossing his arms. He didn't believe Kelly for a second.

"Not if you keep acting like a twat," Curtis said.

"I wish she didn't love him," Alisha said, "she can do way better."

"Cheers to that," Curtis said, winking at his girl.

"All I'm sayin' is apologize, and 'old 'er closer," Kelly said.

Nathan looked at all their faces before leaving to go find Beth. She was sitting where Nathan's bed used to be, talking to Simon. Their legs were dangling over the edge. Simon was talking, telling a story looks like, and Beth was smiling and laughing. But not just any smile. Nathan's smile. Maybe Kelly was right, maybe he was losing her! Maybe he already had. No. He wasn't losing that girl. He wasn't losing the first good decision he ever made.

"Hey guys," Nathan said climbing up and squeezing in between them.

"I'll catch you later, Beth." Simon left the area.

"I love you," Nathan said, putting an arm around Beth. She crossed her arms, but still mumbled the same thing back to him. "I'm sorry I made you angry."

"Twice," Beth said.

"I'm sorry I made you angry twice."

Beth leaned towards him, pressing her lips to his in a moment reassurance for him. She pulled away after a few moments, and shuffled closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I want to have sex with you," Beth said, making Nathan turn to look at her so fast he hurt his neck. "I mean, I love you. And for some dumb reason I trust you. I want you to be my first."

"I want to be your first and your last," Nathan said, pulling her in close. "You won't regret this. I'll make it special."

"Just being with you is going to make it special," Beth said, kissing Nathan's shoulder.

Later that day Beth was walking with Simon passed the bathrooms when Nathan stormed out. He pointed at Beth, and looked very angry. What was his damage?

"I've never had _any_ complaints. You get mad at me for all kinds of dumb shit and then you pull this? Fuck you! _Fuck you!"_

Nathan began walking away. Beth shouted, "are you finishing with me?" after him.

"Ask me again in an hour and I'll have my fucking feelings sorted out, asshole!"


	3. Chapter 3

Beth has done way too much crying and swearing since she started dating Nathan. Maybe it would be best if they finished, even though she loves him so much. Love hurts in the worst sorta way. She wanted to talk to someone but everyone was missing. Simon left to get something important and never came back, Alisha and Kelly were God knows where, and Curtis was angry and looking for Simon. Beth didn't want her first relationship to end so badly but she didn't really seem to have a choice.

Beth went looking for Nathan to talk to him when she came upon Nathan watching Curtis holding Simon up against a wall. Beth ran up and got between them when Kelly and Alisha joined the scene.

Beth looked at Simon's mouth and saw blood dripping down it.

"Did you hit him?" Beth asked, pointing at Simon. Curtis asked Alisha about 'the blood', and no one knew what he meant.

"He attacked you," Curtis said, clearly as confused as everyone.

"Uh, no he didn't." Alisha crossed her arms.

"You came to me in the locker room, your face was all messed up," Curtis explained. "You said he attacked you!"

"What you talking about?"

"'Ou hit 'im again, I will kick your balls back into yer stomach, mate." Kelly was very scary when need be. Beth nodded in agreement, no one was allowed to hurt Simon.

"I think he's been wanking over me," Alisha said.

"What?" Curtis said, getting defensive.

"I haven't!" Simon defended.

"Well that's not very convincing," Nathan said. Beth hated to agree but he was right.

"She gave you a blow job?" Kelly asked, clearly reading Simon's mind.

"What?"

"I read 'is mind, he says you sucked 'im off."

"What the fuck is going on?" Curtis asked.

"Are you messing with Simon?" Beth asked looking at Alisha.

"I haven't done anything! If I was gunna suck someone's cock, _trust me,_ it wouldn't be his," Alisha said.

"Awh, you gunna cry now?" Nathan asked. Something about Nathan seemed off to Beth. Something wasn't quite right. Nathan liked to tease Simon, sure, but this was something else.

"Look, just tell the truth Simon. Did Alisha give you a blow job?" Beth asked, rubbing Simon's arm. The fact that Nathan didn't get jealous as usual was weird. But she had more important things to think about. Simon shyly nodded.

"Whoever it was that was sucking your cock, it wasn't me!"

"Something weird's going on," Curtis said.

"Well whatever it is, I'm guessing it's your fault," Nathan said standing up. "Jesus!" They could see a hand poking out from under the garbage bag Nathan had been sitting on. Simon turned to lean his forehead on the wall. Nathan moved the bag to reveal Sally, frozen and very, very dead. Beth gasped. She didn't know if she was more upset that Sally was dead, or that Beth didn't feel like she was even going to cry. She shouldn't be numb to this. Another human being dead before Beth's very eyes, should make her feel something horrible. Shouldn't it? Beth looked to Nathan, wanting nothing more than for him to wrap his arms around her.

"Is that the probation worker?" Kelly asked.

"You killed her?" Curtis asked.

"She was after us! She was engaged to Tony, the first probation worker. She found out about us killing him," Simon explained.

"What so, you kill her?" Alisha asked. "That's brilliant! Problem solved." Sarcasm seemed unnecessary right now.

"She was going to police, I didn't mean to kill her! It was, it was an accident." Simon was on the verge of crying, so Beth looped her arm around his. She knew Simon, he would never do this if he thought he had another choice. Beth felt sympathetic that he'd been carrying this weight on his shoulders alone.

"You're a weird little psycho," Nathan said, looking at Simon. His tone of voice was wrong. It was flat, and it was missing the chirp you could hear when he was teasing Simon. What was wrong with him? "Now everyone knows it." Nathan turned and walked off. Even his walk was wrong.

"Don't walk away Nathan! We need you!" Beth shouted. He just kept walking.

"I thought we were through with this shit," Curtis said. Then the toilet flushed in the room near them. They all turned and looked to see Nathan walking out waving a newspaper. But hadn't he just walked the other way? Beth knew it wasn't Nathan before. But then, who the fuck was the other one?

"I don't know what's going on with my guts," Nathan said, oblivious to everyone else. He went on to talk about his bowels while everyone just stared on at him.

"That wasn't Nathan," Simon said.

"Whoever it was, they know we killed our probation workers."

"Did someone kill our probation worker?" Nathan asked, looking at Beth. He had been feeling down about everything that has happened, and now she's turned to Simon for comfort. Beth slide her arm away from Simon's inconspicuously.

Beth ran to Nathan and hugged him, holding onto him tightly. He hugged back, dropping the newspaper to his feet so he could hold her tighter. With Beth still wrapped around him, the rest of the group filled Nathan in on what was going on. After everything was explained, everyone split up to figure out what the hell was going on, but no one had any clue other than Simon; who thought it was a shape shifter. Beth finally let go of Nathan when they were alone.

"You never said anything mean about my cock did you?" Nathan asked, kissing her cheek.

"Not today anyway," Beth said, cracking a smile. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"I would never have finished with you, for the record. I was just angry."

"If we don't go to jail, I still want you to be my first," Beth whispered. Nathan smirked and kissed Beth's forehead. His cheekiness was beginning to rub off on her, and he was starting to really enjoy it.

"Hey love birds? We have a problem over here," Curtis said, raising his eyebrows. They returned to the group to help sort this out. Beth felt oddly at ease, as if she knew that somehow, everything was going to work out in her favour. That's how it's always seemed to go. That's how she wanted it to go. But the one thought that lingered in Beth's mind, was that it may be better if they did finish. While the group was discussing what to do about this girl Beth's mind was only half focused. She didn't know what to do, how could she have? This wasn't a situation with an easy fix. It wasn't like there was some precedent in place for this kind of thing.

After agreeing on the password 'monkey slut,' everyone set out to look for the shape shifter. Beth walked quietly behind everyone, just trying to take in the theories they've gone over.

"Lucy," Simon said, stopping the group. The girl Beth had screamed at stood wide eyed, before she raced out of the hallway.

"Or it could be her," Alisha said.

Nathan led the group out to chase her as she fled from them. Curtis stopped everyone and seemed to be about to say something when the probation worker walked out, swinging his key pass around. He saw them and stopped for a moment to say, "right, I'll see you tomorrow."

Assuming it to be Lucy Nathan said, "Ah, good one. Very convincing."

"It's not her," Curtis said. Beth looked up at his face, he looked very serious.

"What?" Nathan asked. Curtis coaxed them into a small circle where he explain that they had already chased Lucy and found the worker, only to brutally murder him. But it was actually him, not Lucy.

"Alright, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Well, you're obviously lying." He walked closer to the group. Beth looked at the floor an bit her lip. "But it's five and I couldn't give a shit."

The probation workers horrible attitude and lack of curiosity was what was saving his life, every single day. Curtis said goodbye, and they all waited until he was around the corner and gone before sprinting off to find the little bitch that was going to ruin their lives. They saw her run into the office but she was nowhere to be seen once they were in there.

"Where'd she go?" Beth asked, looking around the small room.

"She's turned into a mouse," Simon said, pointing at the little mouse sitting in the middle of the floor. Beth grabbed onto Nathan at the sight of it. It grossed her out. Nathan even let out a little squeal as it got close to him. It crawled around back of a filing cabinet so Curtis and Simon knocked it over without a thought. The little mouse crawled into a hole in the wall.

"Get some cheese," Nathan said, snapping his fingers as if his idea was an actual good one.

"Is 'e fuckin' serious?" Kelly asked Beth who just rolled her eyes and shrugged. She'd learned to go with the punches.

"We need weapons," Kelly said, rolling up her sleeves.

Everyone split up to find a melee weapon to use against Lucy. Whether or not they were going to be forced to kill her hadn't yet been established. Beth grabbed one of the baseball bats the were leaning by the door. Sally must have been really paranoid. Well, she did die.

"I hate mice," Beth said as everyone looked for a weapon of their own. "She probably chose it to spite me."

"Is that the girl you yelled at?" Curtis asked. "If we don't get out of this jam, remind me to laugh."

"Since when does Beth yell at people?" Nathan asked. "Other than me I mean."

"When you were dead, Beth just snapped at that girl. Said she was gunna rip off her face and shove it up her ass," Alisha said. Beth looked at the ground.

"Did you really?" Nathan asked. "I'm oddly proud right now."

"Can we focus maybe?" Beth asked, leaning against the door frame.

"If we're all in here she won't come out," Simon said.

"The boys can handle it, I'm out." Beth left the room and sat on one of the chair by the wall. She really hated mice. Kelly and Alisha joined her. They sat in silence for a short while before Alisha started voicing her concern about the blow job fiasco. They were just chatting until they heard Nathan shouting. Beth looked at the window and saw them all attacking the floor. She'd obviously come out. The boys ran out of the room, Curtis yelling, "split up, find her!" as he ran passed.

Beth ran down the hallway and into the first open door she saw which happened to be the kitchen. She looked around the floor and for any spot a mouse could hide or crawl into but fell short. She left the room and into the bathroom. The mirror was smashed but there were no mice. She then went into the locker room only to see Kelly and Simon near each other.

"Say it," Kelly said to her.

"Monkey slut," Beth said, nodding.

"Help," Nathan said, voice hoarse as ever. They slowly walked around a row of lockers and saw Nathan impaled of a pipe.

"Nathan?" Beth asked running over. She looked at his injury.

"Baby it's him. She's Barry, he shoved me onto a pipe," Nathan said, reaching his hand to Beth to hold. She knew he was immortal but seeing him in this much pain still sucked. She grabbed onto his hand and dropped the bat so she could move his hair off his forehead.

"I'm not her," Simon said, "I'm me."

Alisha came into the room and rushed over when she saw Nathan. Simon held up his crowbar until Alisha said the password. Then she asked, "oh shit, does that hurt?"

"Only when I breathe," Nathan said, giving Beth's hand a weak squeeze.

" _Oh,_ is that her?" Alisha asked, pointing at the bloody dead mouse on the ground. Beth hadn't even noticed it.

"That's just a mouse," Nathan wheezed. "Bad news is, the mental girl. She knows the password. Monkey slut is blown."

"She could be any one of us," Simon said. Beth let go of Nathan's hand to pick up her bat. Nathan wanted her to hold his hand more but he sure as shit didn't want her to get hurt. So he said nothing.

"I think you can, rule me out." Nathan coughed a little, and then winced.

"It's not me," Kelly snapped.

"It's not me either," Alisha said.

"Prove it, use your power." Simon looked at Alisha as if he didn't believe her. Alisha scoffed but touched his neck just the same. He went into a fit, saying dirty things until Alisha let go, obviously not wanting to hear anymore.

"Happy now?"

Simon looked at Nathan as if to ask what he said. "Cock, armpit, it wasn't pretty." Simon went next, turning completely invisible before their eyes. Then Beth really thought about Nathan dying and used that to make all the locker doors rattle against the locks. Curtis joined the group and said the password, before looking at Nathan's wound.

"That's not Cur'is," Kelly said. "I can 'ear what your finkin'."

"What?"

"If you're you rewind time," Alisha said.

"You know it doesn't work like that."

Kelly slugged Curtis, then tied him up. Alisha left at some point to find the real Curtis. Beth looked at the scene. Curtis tied up, Nathan dying. Beth stayed by Nathan, kissing his face occasionally, just wanting the pain to end for him. Simon and Kelly talked about what to do with her, then Kelly decided they had to kill her. She began smothering him. Beth couldn't watch, Nathan even said "that's pretty brutal." Crazy or not, that's a horrible way to go. Simon started yelling for Kelly to stop. Beth looked away, holding tight onto Nathan's hand when the lights suddenly went off. Beth screamed. Nathan pulled her closer with what little energy he had.

"What was that?" Kelly screamed. Beth couldn't see anything.

"Is something happenin'?" Nathan asked.

The lights came back on and Curtis was gone. Nowhere to be seen. Beth looked at Nathan who was looking right back. Simon's phone began to rang, and when he checked it he stopped. After establishing that the caller was the real Kelly, Simon was slammed into the lockers by the fake Kelly.

"Barry!" Nathan shouted. "Beth run! Get out of here." But Lucy had already picked up the crowbar and thrown it hard, hitting Beth right in the side of the head knocking her over.

Beth was conscious, aware of everything. But everything was blurry. She hear screaming from a girl but she couldn't even register that it was Lucy. Beth heard talking but it was garbled and wrong. She could only hear Nathan tyring to shout for her to wake up but he was too weak to do anything. She felt a shoe tapping lightly into her side. Beth tried to stand up but she was so dazed that it was too hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I tried to do a sex scene...**

Beth woke up in her bed, with Nathan sitting on the edge of it. Beth smiled at the sight of him. He explained that he was fine and that he and the others had gone to sink Sally after making sure Beth was okay, and out of harms way. Someone had put her up where Nathan used to sleep, but it hadn't been Nathan or any of the other young offenders. Nathan had scrambled to find her, and when he did he felt a lot better. Nathan had brought Beth back home after the deed was done, and Sally was long gone. Beth asked about Lucy but he shushed her, promising that Simon had taken care of everything.

"How're you feeling?" Nathan asked, running his thumb across her cheek. His eyes scanned her face for any evidence of pain.

"I'm fine, just a headache." Beth tried to sit up but Nathan put a stern hand on her shoulder, holding her down.

"Just stay in bed today, babe." Nathan pushed her gently so she would lay down again.

"You're okay?" Beth asked, voice failing her slightly. She may actually need medical attention.

"I'm fine," Nathan said, brushing Beth's hair off of her forehead. "What do you remember?"

"The last thing I remember was you tapping me with your shoe, then nothing. But everything before that is fine." Beth slide over so Nathan would lie down with her. He did, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"I never tapped you with my shoe," Nathan said, kissing her forehead.

"I felt it, I remember. It was at the same time as the screaming." Polly snugged into Nathan, loving the feeling of his soft hand running up and down her arm.

"I died before any of that love, I don't know who was tapping you. But I do know that I don't like it," Nathan said, sighing. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Beth. I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby."

The next day Beth felt a lot better, her head not even hurting the slightest bit anymore. She was glad they never went to the hospital, the last thing she needed to do was explain random injuries to the staff at the hospital. It's fairly obvious when she's lying and her boyfriend is a young offender. The last thing anyone in the group needs is some investigation in and around the community centre. And Beth was pretty tired of lying in general anyway. Beth may have felt plenty better physically, but emotionally she was still a bit of a wreck. Nathan had explained to her what Simon had done to protect them from Lucy, but the thought of he future resting the hands of a girl she screeched at in pure rage made her nervous. What if that girl is in love with Simon and pins this on Beth as some grand gesture of love for Simon? What would she do under pressure? Rat everyone else out? Beth would like to think she would never.

But even she would admit she's pretty weak.

If the police ever suspected her, all they would have to do during questioning would be to bring up the families of the departed missing the victims of the Asbo Six. She would probably begin to cry, try to hold out for two very long minutes before she spilled all the beans. Every single bean.

Beth was still lying in bed as she thought about all of this. Nathan was in the kitchen, attempting to cook her some food. But he had been gone for nearly an hour and Beth could smell the burnt food. But he tries so hard, and that's pretty sweet of him. Beth stretched her arms over her head while she arched her back off the bed. Her messy hair was tangled, messy, and covering the purple pillows she's had since she moved here. She still smelled like sweat, and she could have sworn she could smell her own fear. She was wearing her underwear, and a white tee shirt belonging to her boyfriend.

Beth was dying to get out of bed, but she was under strict orders to wit in the bed for Nathan to deliver her breakfast in bed. She hadn't left her bed since Nathan brought her home after the latest community centre disaster and while she had appreciated it at first, she just wanted to get up.

"Hey baby," Nathan said, poking his head into the room. "I know I wanted to make you breakfast but, I may have burned all the eggs." Beth giggled, which made Nathan pout. He stepped into the room, and was now leaning against her bookcase which was to the right of her door. "I'm going to talk a walk to Costa, what d'ya want?"

"Toasted teacake and a caramel latte," Beth said, sitting up in her bed. "Want me to come with?"

"No you stay here, I'll be back in an hour." Nathan walked over to kiss Beth on the forehead. "You have my permission to get out of bed so you can get that cute little butt of yours into the shower."

"Oh thank god, bed rest was killing me." Beth got off the bed, and stretched her arms in front of her. She walked Nathan to the door while holding his hand, letting him use that to pull her in for a sweet kiss before he left on his journey for food. Beth pulled away first, letting go of his hand so he could leave. She smacked his butt, startling him a little but his just grinned over the shoulder.

Beth quickly made her way to the shower, turning on the hot before before she stripped and jumped in. She wasn't a huge fan of long showers, finding she just got bored and she hated the waste of water. If she wanted to spend time in the water she'd either take a bath or go swimming. She was done after fifteen minutes, and she was dry in another ten with the exception of her hair. She put on jeans and a pink tee shirt.

Lacking anything better to do, Beth set to work washing the dishes. It took her longer then it should have because Nathan had food burned to the bottom of most of the pans. It looked like the Myth Busters were experimenting on eggs in her kitchen. Her fingers looked like little prunes. As she dried and put away the dishes, Nathan entered the apartment with two take away cups and a burgundy paper bag. Beth smiled at him, but wanted to finish putting away the dishes before she ate.

"I would have cleaned them, you know." Nathan kicked off his shoes, and walked over to the table. Setting down the drink tray and plopping the take away bag next to it. "I did make the mess." Nathan shrugged off his jacket and tossed it over the back of a chair.

"Don't worry about it," Beth said, "I don't mind cleaning."

"Does this get me out of doing my own laundry?" Nathan asked, pulling the food out of the bag. Beth dried her hands before she walked up behind Nathan, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her cheek on his back. He laughed, and put his hands over hers.

"Are you trying to re-enact Titanic?" Nathan asked, trying to look down at Beth over his shoulder but he could only see her hair, which was getting his shirt wet. Not that he minded.

"Maybe I am," Beth mumbled into Nathan's back.

"If you're a bird I'm a bird," Nathan said, genuinely thinking that he was quoting Titanic.

Beth laughed, and it vibrated against Nathan's back. Beth pulled away, so Nathan turned to look at her. "That's from the Notebook you nitwit." Beth laughed again.

"I'm not a nitwit because I don't watch your silly girly movies," Nathan said, laughing along with her. "Stop laughing at me, ya bully."

"Sorry baby," Beth said, putting her hands on his hips. Nathan grabbed her cheeks, and leaned down for a small peck. Beth giggled, but as Nathan kept his hands there, and stared into her eyes, the giggling stopped and the atmosphere around them turned serious. Nathan bit his bottom lip, looking at Beth like this was the first time he'd seen her in months. It made her feel vulnerable, nervous, and sexy all at once. But more than anything else it made her want him. Every inch of him, for the first time. She wanted to be with him in ways she'd never been with anyone else before in her life. Beth was ready to give herself to Nathan, and by the looks of it he wanted to same thing.

Beth moved one hand up to tangle in his hair, using his messy curls to pull him in for a longer, more passionate kiss. Her other hand stayed on his hip, but she gripped him tighter than she had before. Nathan kept their lips locked together as he walked forward, guiding her until she was pushed up against the kitchen counter. He dropped his hands from her face so he could bend slightly and pick her up by her thighs, placing her on the slightly wet counter. Beth didn't care that her jeans had just gotten wet, because it was clear that her pants were coming off soon anyway.

Beth and Nathan continued kissing on the counter, it getting more urgent with each passing second. But Nathan didn't want to her first time to be too serious. He wanted it to be special, and loving. He wanted to show her how much he loved her, and if she was going to consent then he wanted to make love to her. Beth pulled away to suck in a deep breath of air. Nathan laid a trail of kisses across her cheek and then down her neck, giving them both a moment to catch their breath. Nathan's hands slide up her side, one stopping on her rib cage and the other continuing to her neck. Beth pulled Nathan back up to her lips, wanting to kiss him some more. Nathan pulled away, needing to make sure that he wasn't pushing her beyond what she was comfortable with.

"I want you, Nathan." Beth kissed him quickly, before pulling away to look it his eyes. He gave her a peck on the nose, making her blush.

"I love you, Beth. I love you so much," Nathan said, pulling Beth in for a hug. She hugged him back, and then shrieked a little as Nathan picked her up off the counter, rushing across the apartment with her in his arms. She was laughing as Nathan kicked the bedroom door open, and then kicked it closed again when they were inside.

Nathan dropped her on the edge of the bed. Nathan pulled off his white shirt before he crawled on top of Beth who had moved herself to lie on the bed normally. Beth put her hands on his chest, her soft hands making him shiver. He began to kiss her neck, moving slowly down until he reached the neckline of her shirt. He used one hand to keep himself propped up, and the other to slowly slide the edge of Beth's shirt up, giving her plenty of time to change her ind and react if she wanted to. But she didn't. Instead she arch her back so he could move it up, then she sat up enough so he could pull it off.

Nathan returned to kissing her, happily nipping and licking all over her neck. She loved it, she loved the feeling of Nathans tongue searching for the sweetest spot on her neck. But she didn't even know where that was. Until he nibbled on the skin stretched over her collarbone, making her gasp and then moan as he sucked on the spot. Nathan left a red mark there, before trailing down even more. He kissed the exposed breast that wasn't trapped by her bra. And although she looked very sexy in the pink lace, he wanted it off. As if one cue, Beth arched her back to undo the undergarment, pulling the straps off each arm all the while enjoying Nathan leaving no part of her chest unkissed. Beth tossed the bra onto the floor.

Beth giggled when one of Nathans large hands trailed up her side before it stopped on her breast, rubbing the skin softly with his thumb. He kissed his way over to the breast without his hand on it, and used his expert mouth to kiss and lick her nipple, making a moan slip out of her mouth. She blushed at the sound, but could feel Nathan's smile against her skin and she suddenly felt confident. Beth didn't hold back a single moan after that.

Nathan slide more down her body, licking his way down her stomach making the unfamiliar pit in her stomach grow. The hand Nathan still had on her breast moved to help hold him up, before he sat up on his knees between her legs. He made sure to look straight into her in the eyes as he undid the button on her pants. Beth swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched Nathan pull down the zipper on her pants extremely slow. Nathan moved his hand around the band of her jeans to the back so he could pull them off from the back. He only got the down to her mid thigh before she kicked them off in frustration. Nathan grinned at the inpatient girl, squirming for him to touch her. Nathan felt on top of the world as he looked down at Beth. The only thing she wore was pink panties, that were wet with arousal. Nathan bit his lip as he looked over her body, his erection making his pants tight.

Beth sat up and leaned forward to help him off with his pants, taking his boxers down as well. Once his pants joined the rest of the discarded clothes on the floor, he hunched over to give Beth a proper kiss. His hand was on her neck, his fingertips brushing against her soft, still damp hair. Nathan pushed Beth back on the bed, wanting her to lay back. He knew that she probably wouldn't cum from sex, because Nathan knew this was going to hurt her. He wish it wouldn't, but he knew it would. So he would at least use his mouth to give her an orgasm.

Nathan got off the bed and onto his knees. He grabbed Beth by the back of her knees, pulling her to the end of the bed. She squeaked, but let him do what he wanted. He gently brushed over her with his thumb, moving forward to lay a kiss on her underwear. He wrapped his fingers around the cloth on her hips, and pulled them down her legs. She kicked them off, using her foot to fling them across the room.

"You're so fucking sexy," Nathan said, kissing her core. "Really fucking beautiful."

Nathan then set out to make her feel good. He started at the top, kissing and licking her clit making the moans flow out of Beth like a sweet symphony. He had to wrap his arms around her upper thighs so he could holds her hips down. She had never felt anything like this before, and she couldn't exactly control herself right now. Nathan smirked into her most private area. He brought one hand back around, and pulled away from her. Beth thought he was done, but he was far from it. He trailed his pointer finger slowly down her slit, practically torturing Beth.

Once the finger made it to her opening, Nathan pushed it in. And returned to licking and sucking her clit with his mouth. He worked his finger in and out of her slowly, worrying about the tightness around his finger. He really didn't want to hurt Beth.

While Nathan over thought everything, and worried about how Beth will feel once he enters her, Beth wasn't thinking about anything except Nathan's tongue. She was moaning, and gripping the sheets until her knuckles turned white. Her legs were draped over Nathan's shoulders, and her knees were shaking. Beth never regretted anything less than this moment. She felt so fucking good. But then the growing pit in her stomach seemed to explode, and she was moaning louder, and gripping onto Nathan's hair, making him moan against her core. Beth came on Nathan's finger, making him smirk.

"Holy fuck," Beth said, making Nathan laugh as he moved up her body.

"Feel good?" he asked, giving her lips a peck.

"You're a fucking wizard," Beth said. Nathan let out another loud laugh.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Nathan asked, still hovering above her.

"I'm sure, baby. I love you."

"I love you more," Nathan said, sitting up to roll a condom on himself.

Nathan got positioned at Beth's tight entrance, and pushed himself in a little bit, and slowly. Beth slung an arm over her face to hide her eyes in her elbow. Nathan stilled himself, waiting for a sign that Beth was okay to move again. She stayed silent for a minute, before telling him to move. He made very slow movements, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. Beth kept her arms over her face until Nathan moved it, so he could look at her. Beth had unshed tears in her eyes making Nathan feel awful.

"Don't feel bad," Beth said, reading his emotions. "It happens, okay?" Beth brought a hand up to caress his cheek. Nathan slowly moved in and out of Beth, and although it still kind of hurt it was now tolerable. Nathan was now groaning, and fighting his urges to go faster.

Nathan kissed Beth, inviting her tongue to dance with his. He was still thrusting gently, and since he hadn't had sex in what felt like forever, and since Beth was the tightest girl he'd ever been inside, he came in less than ten minutes of slow thrusting. He collapsed on top of her, rolling over to lay beside her.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," Nathan said, kissing her shoulder. He peeled the used condom off and put in the trash can kept by the bed.

"You can make it up to me by getting my teacake and latte from the kitchen," Beth said, smiling at Nathan.

He laughed, but got did what she wanted. Beth stood up and walked over to Nathan's discarded shirt. She put that on along with a clean pair of panties before she climbed back into bed. Nathan came into the room with their still kind of warm coffees and the food. He was wearing a pair of boxers fro the basket of clean clothes in the lounge.

Nathan and Beth cuddled close together in bed, drinking their coffees and talking. Beth looked up and smiled at the face o her boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day while they were supposed to be cleaning the streets, the gang was on the roof, just enjoying the day. Beth was talking with Kelly about her first time with Nathan. Kelly was smiling, even though she was jealous. Beth didn't pick up on that. Beth continued chatting, while in the background Nathan pulled his jumpsuit down to rest around his ankles, while he spread either sunscreen or moisturizer all over his legs. Beth didn't know which it was. Beth got silent, and raised one eyebrow as she watched him go. She shook her head with a chuckle. Leaving Kelly to go sit with Simon. Nathan bit his lip and winked at Beth, who just kind of looked at him.

"Can you make 'im stop?" Alisha asked, diverting her eyes.

"No, you have to let him get it out of his system." Beth laughed, and began talking to Simon about the song he was listening to. He gave her an ear bud so she could listen along with him. Beth looked at Kelly, who was smiling and happily watching Nathan lather himself up. Beth glared at the back of her head, completely forgetting that Kelly could probably hear Beth mentally complaining about her friend sizing up her boyfriend. Kelly coughed slightly, then looked away from Nathan. Obviously embarrassed she got caught.

"I didn't know you were the jealous type," Simon said, chuckling slightly.

"Oh shut up," Beth said, ruffling Simon's hair. Simon ruffled her hair in return.

"Hey," Nathan snapped. Simon looked over shocked. " _No_ touching."

"And you think _I'm_ the jealous type." Beth laughed, while Simon just stared at her. Simon was a little worried about what Nathan may do should he choose to retaliate. Even though Simon hadn't done anything wrong.

Beth looked over at her boyfriend again, and he had put the white lotion over both of his nipples. Beth pulled out the headphone and gave it back to Simon, before she walked over to Nathan. She tried to convince him to stop but he insisted that he has to do this to be perfect for her. Beth crossed her arms, raising one eyebrow at him. He just winked back at her, and grabbed his underwear, and pulled it up so it got caught between his ass cheeks. He started lathering the lotion on both cheeks at the same time.

Alisha said, "Seriously, put some clothes on!" as she rolled her eyes at the sight.

Beth smacked Nathan's arm, making him stop his actions. She gave him a stern look which he only replied to with a pout. "C'mon," Nathan said, returning to lathering himself up. "Who says you can't have an ASBO and an all over tan?" Beth rolled her eyes.

"Ah, wrong." Curtis squinted, and looked away quickly.

Someone whistled sharply, making Beth look down off the roof. Nathan did the same. The man was wearing a white shirt under a jean jacket. He had short hair, and the look in his eye reminded Beth of Nathan. His neck was tattooed, and it looked rather good on him. Beth thought he was pretty cute. Not as cute as her boyfriend, but cute none the less.

"Lookin' for Nathan," the man said.

"Why? Why're you lookin' for him? Who're you?"

"I'm 'is brother," the man replied, shocking Nathan.

"I haven't got a brother," Nathan shouted back, but he sounded unsure. Beth held Nathan's hand, and he squeezed hers back. He loved that she knew just when to step in to comfort him. "I'm a classic example of an only child."

"Not anymore," the man said, shaking his head. He looked out at the water for just a second before returning his gaze to Nathan.

"Well, how's that even possible?" Nathan asked. Beth squatted down to grab Nathan's jumpsuit. She pulled it up his body and only let go of his hand so he could shove his arms through the sleeves.

"We got the same dad," he said. Nathan scoffed, not liking the news he was getting at the moment. Beth was worried about how Nathan was going to take this, and that was evident on her face, as she looked up at her boyfriend, her eyebrows furrowed together and her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Little bits of her hair were blown into her face by the wind, but she didn't even bother brushing it off. She just continued looking at Nathan's eyes, and she noted how they looked as they saw Nathan's half brother for the first time; nervous and confused.

"And you're sure about that?"

"He didn't tell you about me?" the man asked, sounding more hurt than frustrated. But he sure did sound frustrated as well.

Nathan shook his head, words rattling around in his head but nothing he thought of sounded right. He ended up saying, "I guess it slipped his mind," as an attempt to crack a joke but it ended up coming out sounding desperate.

The man looked around frustrated, before he moved so he could lean on the railing guarding the water. Beth saw a look of sympathy cross over Nathan's face, before it dissolved, returning Nathan's features to their confused state.

"Yeah okay," Nathan said, his voice cracking in an attempt to sound confident. "Hey I've always wanted a brother." Nathan smiled, and Beth liked that Nathan was taking this well. Nathan had spoken to Beth about wanting a brother before. But his exact words were, "a brother growing up would have been alright. Someone to hang out with, or toss football with. Not like my dad was going to be the one to do that. But I don't need a brother more attractive than me, stealing away the hearts of my many girlfriends." Beth remembered it so clearly because that was when she learned his neck was ticklish, because she had accidentally hit it while swinging for his arm.

"Why don't you invite him for a drink, love?" Beth suggested, the lull in their conversation becoming uncomfortable. "I'll cover for you here."

Nathan nodded, and leaned over to press a chaste kiss on Beth's cheek. She smiled as it happened, turning her head to catch his lips on hers as he pulled away. He smiled, and kiss the tip of her nose. It was his favourite place to kiss her because she always scrunched up her nose and shook her head a couple times making her look cute as a bunny. "I'll call you later," Nathan said, pressing another kiss to Beth's forehead. Nathan left the rooftop to go change.

"How the _hell_ did you get Nathan to be romantic?" Simon asked as Beth took a seat next to him. She stole his ear bud again and put it on.

"Because he knows I'll kick his ass," Beth said. Simon laughed.

Later that night, after trying to awkwardly explain to the probation worker that Nathan was at the doctor for a colonoscopy, Beth rushed away pretending she had to go pick him up. The probation worker told her that if she got caught then he had never seen her go.

Beth went to the pub, searching the room for her boyfriend. She didn't see him but she did see Jaime. After a quick little debate in her own mind, she decided to go over to him. Beth awkwardly stood leaning against the table and looking at Jamie. He rose his eyebrows at her, and smirked. Offering her a seat.

"Have I seen you before?" Jamie asked, leaning forward on his elbows.

"You probably don't recognize me without the orange jumpsuit," Beth said, and Jamie nodded. "I'm Beth."

"Ah yeah, Nathan's mentioned you," Jamie said.

"Oh yeah, what did he say?"

"That you did service with 'im," Jamie said, leaning back in the booth again. "That's about it."

"Oh," Beth said, kind of disappointed. But she shook it off, reminding herself that he's just met his brother and they probably have a million other things to talk about.

"Look at him," Jamie said, gesturing to his brother. Beth looked over her shoulder, and her heart broke at the sight. Nathan was leaning into the bartender, a pretty black haired girl, clearly flirting. Beth focused on hearing them trying to prove herself wrong, but she only heard the girl telling Nathan to call him. She watched as he pocketed the number. "He's pretty good at that. Hey, you alright?" Beth looked at Jamie confused, then she felt her cheek. Her fingers were wet with tears, she had been so focused that she hadn't felt them fall.

"I have to go," Beth said, rushing away.

Beth ran all the way to Simon's house. She saw his mothers car in the driveway so she didn't want to knock on the door. Instead, she walked around the side of the house, and found his window. She'd been to his house a few times before, but she hasn't lately because Nathan was extremely jealous. Like _Beth_ was the one that couldn't be trusted. Git. Beth had to really stretch to hit his window, but she got in three good slaps against the glass before Simon opened the window. He went from confused to concerned in record time when he saw the condition Beth was in. Her hair messy from running, her eyes red from crying, and her breathing was irregular.

"Go to the door," Simon said, "Mums in her room upstairs. She won't see you like this." Simon knew her so well. It was times like this where Beth wished she fell in love with Simon, and not Nathan.

Beth nodded, and walked around the building again. Simon let her, leading her to his room immediately. Beth crawled into his bed, wrapping herself up in the blankets like a human burrito. Simon just watched her do this, paralysed by the door. "Close the door and come cuddle," Beth said, sniffing at the end of her sentence. Simon nodded, quietly closing his door before joining Beth on the bed. He was hesitant about the cuddling though, Beth needed comfort making Simon feel the need to, but Nathan would be mad which made Simon feel the need to not.

"I think Nathan's just been using me," Beth whimpered. Simon quickly – but awkwardly – put his arms around his friend. "And my legs hurt. And my eyes sting. And I just want Nathan to love me as much as I love him." Beth let out a loud sob. Her tears started up again like someone had boosted an engine in her tear ducts. Simon was clueless in what to do. Call Kelly? Kill Nathan? Simon tried not to laugh at the thought that calling Kelly would probably end with Nathan dying. So that's two birds with one stone.

"Why do you think that, Beth?" Simon asked, trying to use a calm voice. "You know he loves you."

"Then why was he throwing himself on some fucking slut in the pub?" Beth asked, the memory hurting her.

"You saw this?"

"With my own eyes," Beth said, hiccuping. "They were leaning so close to each other. And then that bitch was like call me or whatever whore-y thing she said and then he slipped the number into his pocket!"

"Oh Beth, I'm so sorry." Simon looked at her with wide eyes. That was the last thing he could think of to say. "Do you want me to call Kelly?" Beth nodded. "Okay, I'm going to go do that. Do you want me to put you on a movie? Mean girls?" Beth nodded again.

After Simon had set up the movie for Beth, he walked into the hallway, and then into the bathroom. He called Kelly quickly, only explaining that Beth was emotionally hurting and it's Nathan's fault. That was all Kelly needed to start yelling. Simon hung up on Kelly, thinking she would get there faster if she wasn't using the phone. He was about to go back to his room until 'Nathan' popped up on his caller ID. He contemplated answering it, and decided he had to.

"Simon, mate. Have you seen Beth? She said she was gunna meet me at the pub but she never showed. And she's not answering her phone. Gettin' a little worried," Nathan said, not bothering to say hello.

"I dunno where she is," Simon said. "But even if I did I wouldn't tell you, prick."

"What's happening right now? I've had the worst day ever," Nathan said.

"Fuck you," Simon said.

"O _kay,_ " Nathan said, drawing out the last syllable. "What's your problem now?"

"You're trying to hook up with other girls behind Beth's back? Have you cheated on her before? How many times? Tell me or so help me god I will tell Kelly every little detail I know." Simon was shocked by his own words.

"Cheat on Beth? I have never," Nathan said. "I will never. I love her."

"Then what's that phone number doing in your pocket?"

"How'd you know about the..."

"That's what I thought." Simon hung up the phone. Nathan was such a twat.

Nathan was at a lose. He couldn't get into Beth's apartment because they always went home together so he never bothered bringing the key she gave him. He'd have to start doing that. So he was reduced to sleeping in the community centre, even though he hasn't had to do that in weeks. He called Beth over and over until his phone was nearly dead. His charger was in the apartment, so there's was little he could do. He tried one last thing, and that was to call Simon. He knew how close Simon and Beth were.

And then Simon said all that shit. Does Beth think Nathan's cheated on her? He would never. It wasn't until Kelly called him, threatening to kick his teeth in that he knew. But it was all a misunderstanding! The only reason he got that number was because that girl had powers and felt alone. He was going to give to the group so they could help her deal with it. Oh God, he couldn't lose Beth. He just fucking couldn't. Nathan didn't know how he could ever go back to living without Beth in his life. She would just believe him if he explained it, right?

How was he gunna fix this?


	6. Chapter 6

All Nathan had to do was talk to Beth, then he could explain everything and they could put it all behind them. A task easier said than done, as Beth wouldn't listen to him. Nathan had never been more loyal to anyone in his whole life. He was way too disorganized to be a cheater, that much was clear. He just didn't know how Simon could have possibly known about the number in his pocket. It just didn't make a bit of sense. Nathan sat up all hours of the night trying to figure it out, while beside him, Jaime slept soundly. He couldn't lose Beth, he just couldn't.

Meanwhile, Beth was sound asleep in Simon's bed. Her eyes were slightly swollen, meaning they would definitely sting when she woke up. It was the first thing she felt; the stinging. Simon told her to go shower, and try to relax before they had to go to service. But how could she knowing the man she loved most could be the man walking out of her life as she cried. The warm water was a blessing against her back. But she didn't feel relaxed at all. Her body was tense, and her eyes were sore. She didn't get where she went wrong. She gave him _everything_ she had to give. She'd never been done so dirty, she'd never _felt_ so dirty. Beth had swiped her V card, and the cashier took it and ran. Nathan couldn't have been after her for just that, right?

Later that day, Beth walked into the locker room with Simon. She was upset, but ready to listen to Nathan. Beth thought the worst, but she also loved Nathan, and he deserved a chance to explain himself before Beth decided what to do to move forward. One way or another she would move forward, what needed to be decided was if she would do that with or without Nathan.

Nathan was leaning against the locker beside Beth's. She said nothing as she walked up to her locker and opened it. He looked at her, the look in his eye devastatingly worried. He reached out, resting a hand on her back gently. She tensed up, and stopped her actions, but still didn't look at him.

"Beth," Nathan said, moving closer to her. "Nothing is going on behind your back, baby."

Beth looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Nathan finally noticed how red her eyes were, and it hurt him to know that he had made her cry. Even if it was unintentional. She was the love of Nathan's life, and he wouldn't risk that for anything.

"She has powers too, she thought she was alone. I took her number and gave her mine in case she needed someone. I promise you, Beth." Nathan held his breath. He was telling the absolute truth, but that didn't mean he wasn't worried about what she would say. What if she wanted a break? What if she wanted a break _up_? Both were bad, the latter was worse. At least, that's what he thought would be worse until he heard her response.

"I need to think."

Beth left the room promptly after, now wearing her dirty jumpsuit. She rushed to Kelly's side, who was on her best behaviour on Beth's instruction. Beth got her weed killer spray, she didn't listen to the name of it, and a gas mask. Toxins, _great_. Beth followed Kelly out, Simon trailing along behind them slowly.

"How'd it go?" Simon asked, Kelly was interested as well.

"Fine, told him I have to think." Beth tightened up her lips, both Kelly and Simon took that as a hint that Beth had no interest in talking about it. When they got to the sidewalk, Curtis and Alisha were already there, just talking. Alisha took one look at Beth, before she pulled her sunglasses off her head.

"Wear these, babe," Alisha said, handing them to Beth. Beth was thankful, she didn't want anymore sympathetic looks from random people. They didn't know her problems. When Nathan finally came around, Alisha told everyone she had a video of the mystery man who'd seemed to be everywhere. In the video he seemed to be some kind of expert gymnast. He was jumping and flipping around like it was the easiest task in the world.

"That's not so special," Nathan said, the tone in his voice annoyed. "Whatever."

"Who is this guy?" Curtis asked.

"Dunno, he was following me," Alisha answered, shrugging. Nathan left the group to go spray some weeds.

"I think he might have sent the note telling us to go to Nathan's grave," Simon said, pulling down his gas mask to speak clearly. Beth looked at him with wide eyes. Who was this guy? What did he want?

"Does 'e know abou' our powers?" Kelly asked.

"He kind of reminds me of the guy who rescued me," Nathan said, absentmindedly spraying the cement.

"Uh, did I miss something?" Alisha asked. Everyone turned to look at Nathan, except for Beth who just looked at his feet.

Nathan was looking directly at Beth as he spoke, "Oh yeah. I got surrounded by a whole bunch of those virtue virgins, right? I was just about to kick three kinds of shit out of 'em. Girls _included,_ and this fella swoops in on his BMX all dramatic like and gives me a backie." Nathan nodded sharply. "The guy can peddle I'll give him that."

"When was yah gonna tell os?" Kelly asked, waving her arm around.

"I didn't think it was relevant."

"Wait," Beth said, "A Mysterious guy in a mask comes out of no where in your time of need, and it's not relevant?"

"My time of need?"

"Like you'd win a fight against anyone," Beth said, crossing her arms.

"I could," Nathan argued, accidentally spraying the chemicals at them.

"We need to find him," Simon said, still holding his mask down.

"Look, if he wants to dick around trying to be a superhero, let him. Who has time for that shit?" Alisha slipped her phone into her pocket.

"Right, he's just a chancer, chancing it. I mean what does he actually know?" Nathan asked.

"He seemed to know everything."

"We're going out Saturday, Beth. You coming?" Alisha asked, losing interest in talking to Nathan.

"Cool, I'll bring my little brother," Nathan answered, grinning.

"Wasn't talkin' t' you, dickhead."

"Kelly, it's fine." Beth smiled. "I'll be there."

"Wear something sexy," Nathan said, winking at Beth.

Beth glared at him, watching as he pulled up his gas mask. Using her power, she pulled it away from him and let it snap back onto his face. Nathan looked at her in disbelief, but she was already looking away and working again. Alisha and Curtis both let out the loudest laugh at what Beth had just done.

The rest of the week was like that. Nathan and Beth snipping at each other, or not talking at all. Nathan was staying at the community centre, and not Beth's apartment. They hadn't talked about their relationship at all since that time in the locker room. Nathan was too proud to bring it up again, because he didn't want to seem like he was begging. Beth was just tired of fighting, and being upset. She wanted Nathan back, but she was also proud. And she had so little experience in this that she didn't even really know how to bring it up. But she wanted to try.

On Saturday, at around noon, Beth went to the centre to talk to Nathan about their relationship. She wanted him to come home. She got dressed up nicely, and snuck in the window like he had taught her to. But he wasn't around, Jamie told her that Nathan stepped out to get something.

"Well, can you tell him to ring Beth when he gets back?" she asked, getting ready to leave.

"Oh, he'll be happy to hear that," Jamie said, "He's been talking about you none stop. I swear, I know more about you than any of my mates."

"Do guys even really know anything about their mates anyway?"

"Not really," Jamie said, laughing. Beth laughed too.

On her way out, she bumped into Nathan. He was surprised to see her smiling, and to see her at all really. She smiled a him, and hugged him without saying anything. Nathan hugged her back tightly, having missed the feeling of her arms around him. He hoped this wasn't a goodbye hug. He didn't know if he could handle that.

Beth pulled away slightly, only to grab the front of his shirt and pull him down forcefully. She pushed their lips together. The hand not holding the front of Nathan's shirt went into his hair, pulling on it just just the way he liked her to. He happily kissed her back. He missed her so fucking much it was basically unbearable.

"Come back with me after the party," Beth whispered, after she pulled away from him. His face still lingered near hers.

"Happily," he whispered back, moving to kiss her again.

Nathan picked Beth up suddenly, gripping onto her thighs tightly making her squeal. It was like the sweetest melody he'd ever heard, especially after three days of radio silence. He walked across the floor to trap her smaller body between him and the wall. Just the way they both liked it.

"Let me make it up to you tonight," Nathan whispered between kisses, as his affections trailed towards her ear. He bit it gently, and then kissed just under her earlobe, making the softest little moan peak out of her throat. "Let me apologize the _best_ way I know how. Let me make such sweet love to you that you'll never question our love ever again." Nathan kissed down her neck. "Will you let me, Beth?"

"Uh huh," Beth muttered. Nathan smiled against the soft skin of her neck, his teeth cold against her flesh.

"We've proven everyone wrong baby girl," Nathan said, kissing her neck once more before he brought his head up to lean his forehead against hers. "Nobody thought we would make it together."

"But we did," she said, smiling. "Every little fight bring us closer."

"That's right," Nathan said. " _This_ ," Nathan paused to point at himself and the Beth. "Is forever."

Nathan's words struck a different chord for both of them. Both good.

For Beth, it was that she finally had every bit of evidence to prove she had waited for the absolute right man. She found her forever on the first try, and she wouldn't trade him for anyone. Not Prince Harry or some rich celebrity. She was happy. She was so fucking happy and she wouldn't want anything to change. Odd how something that was the worst thing to ever happen to her turned into the most amazing thing she could have ever hoped for.

For Nathan, it was the first time he had ever committed to something so seriously. He thought about Beth every moment. And always thought about ways to impress her, and make her happy. He had never really put so much effort into anything in his whole life. She was his peak. She was the most important thing that would ever happen to him. Nothing else would ever matter if he didn't have Beth. No job, or opportunity would ever be important to him unless he could share it with Beth. He said forever, and he meant it. Truly.

When Beth finally had to go, Nathan watched her leave and then remained standing where he was for ten minutes. He had wanted to just hang out with Beth but she had to go meet with Kelly and Alisha. He walked into the locker room, smiling at Jamie once their eyes met.

"You look happy," Jamie said, returning his attention to his mobile.

"I'm very fucking happy." Nathan leaned against a locker.

"Good," Jamie said, "I'm glad for ya."

"Thanks, hungry?" Nathan asked, feeling hungry himself.

"Yeah," Jamie said, tucking his phone into his jeans. "Fucking starving."

"I'll whip up some grilled cheese."

As Nathan cooked grilled cheese the only way he could; on an ironing board with a iron, Jamie racked his brain for something he was supposed to remember. What was it? Jamie was talking to that hot girl, what was her name? Beverly? Brie? Beth! Jamie was talking to Beth and...

"Oh yeah," Jamie said, beginning to change his clothes. "Beth wants you to give her a ring."

Nathan laughed loudly.


	7. Chapter 7

Beth arrived at the party with both Kelly and Alisha. Nathan was waiting for her by the door, his brother looking on with anticipation. He clearly wanted to just go in already. Beth walked towards Nathan, watching as his eyes darted all around. She knew he was looking for her. When he saw her he kicked off the wall with the foot he had leaning against it and shook his hands out of his pockets to reach out her her. Beth gladly walked into his arms. They wrapped their arms around each other for a moment and then pulled away. Beth puckered up for a small kiss which he placed on her waiting lips lightly. He backed away with a loud, dramatic, "Muah!".

"Yous two make me wanna throw up," Kelly said, crossing her arms. Alisha laughed. Beth pulled away feeling slightly guilty. She knew how Kelly felt about Nathan, but she also knew that she could never leave Nathan. So she bared the guilt. Nathan was her everything, her home.

"What're we waiting for?" Curtis asked, hands in pocket as he walked up behind Alisha. She jumped a little, making it Beth and Kelly's turn to laugh.

They made their way into the loud party. Simon was already there, sitting in a corner waiting for everyone else to arrive. The girl from the bar was invited, Nathan had warned Beth about that. He didn't want to get into trouble again. Nathan kissed Beth on the cheek, before going to get them both drinks. Everyone took their seats. Curtis and Alisha got cozy among themselves and began talking, while Simon tried to talk to Kelly who was in a bad mood. Beth didn't want to assume it was because she and Nathan didn't break up, but she thought that might be the case.

"For m'lady," Nathan said, putting a cooler in front of Beth.

"Why thank you, kind sir." Beth smiled at Nathan, who was biting his lip.

Jaime returned, from wherever he had gone off to. He talked to Kelly for only a minute before pulling a small baggie of drugs out of the pocket on his jean jacket. Beth was apprehensive, but Nathan promised nothing would go wrong. And Beth decided to believe him.

"We're gunna have a boatload of fun tonight darling." Nathan's lips were on her neck as he spoke, sending his warm breath down every direction on her body. She shivered, and felt herself leaning into him. He chuckled. "Can't wait, I see."

"Stop that," Beth said, whacking him in the chest. But she was smiling up at him anyway.

Nathan pulled Beth behind him gently so he could sit down. Beth was pulled down along with him, not that she would ever mind sitting on his lap. Especially with all these ladies around, looking at her man like he was available to them. He wasn't.

Beth leaned in to make it appear that she was talking into his ear, but really she was kissing his neck, and sucking enough to leave a mark. She would make it crystal clear that Nathan was taken. Crystal fucking clear. Nathan groaned at the feeling, loving the way her lips worked on his neck. She may not have found his most sensitive spots yet, as they had only just begun exploring each others bodies, but she was managing to make an ordinary spot feel extraordinarily good.

"I love you," Nathan said, beginning to clue in onto what Beth was doing _other_ than just making him feel good. "Just you."

"I know that, but the girls don't. And I just don't want to leave any room for confusion."

"I love when you get all possessive, babe, shit." Nathan kissed her on the nose, and smiled as she scrunched it up adorably. Beth was Nathan's little flower.

"Give me a proper kiss," Beth said, chugging down the last of her drink.

"Yes ma'am," Nathan said, licking his lips. He would never turn down an opportunity to kiss Beth. Ever.

After Beth had set her empty bottle down, Nathan moved in for the kill. He kissed her how he knew she liked it. His hands gripping her hips as she straddled him, no care how others were looking at her. Before Nathan, Beth wouldn't be caught in a place like this. But she was tired of the same good girl bullshit. She loved Nathan, and she loved his danger. There was nothing better than what Nathan and Beth had. A forever.

"Get a room," Kelly shouting, flipping off the two lovers. They split apart and looked at her. Alisha and Beth shared a look. Seems that Alisha had the same conclusion as Beth about Kelly's attitude tonight. Hopefully, she wouldn't hear that. But with the amount of bodies in the room, she couldn't see how that would even be possible.

Soon, Beth was growing impatient, waiting for the unknown pill to do something. But the wait wasn't that long, and suddenly Beth was in hyper drive. Beth and Nathan were all over each other on the dance floor, doing more kissing than actual dancing. They passed a bottle of Vodka between the two of them as they made out, and occasionally danced. Jaime was getting comfortable with the girl Nathan had met at the bar. Beth stopped for a second, feeling weird in her chest.

"Alright?" Nathan asked, taking another swig of vodka.

"Pass it," Beth said, holding her hand out for the cool bottle. She lifted it to her lips as soon as she got it, and downed what was left in it. There was about enough for four shots.

"Little hog," Nathan joked, putting an arm over her shoulder. "I love you though."

"Love you too, baby!" Beth shouted, cheering immediately after. Beth _was_ a lightweight, and she'd had about two coolers and just under half of the bottle Nathan brought with him.

"Nathan I feel sick," Beth said, suddenly feeling like she wasn't in control of herself.

"Go to the bathroom," Nathan said, pointing her in the right direction. Beth wanted to stay with Nathan, but her legs weren't giving her a choice. She was being forced across the room. Kelly grabbed her arm before she could make it.

"Dace wit' me," Kelly shouted, continuing to dance like a loon. Beth felt so sick, but she was dancing. She wanted to stop. Her eyes started filling with frustrated tears. What was going on with her? "Nafan would be happier wif me, yaknow."

"What?" Beth heard what Kelly said, but she wanted to have heard wrong.

"I'd make 'im happier than you could," Kelly said, louder this time. "Dunno why I said that.."

"Beth," Simon said, walking up behind them. "C'mon."

"Simon I can't say no," Beth said, grabbing onto his arms as he led her off to the side. "Can you get Nathan, _please._ "

"I'll be back in a minute," Simon yelled, trying to be heard over the loud music. "Stay here."

Beth did what she could to stay put. But some guy named Max who seemed to know her walked up. He told her to come home with him, and she couldn't say no. She wasn't in control anymore. She was confused, and scared, and thought she was going to get sexually assaulted, but she couldn't say no. Whatever anyone said to do she did. She was doing whatever anyone wanted her to do. Somehow her powers had reversed. She no longer controlled stuff, stuff controlled her! If Nathan didn't get there soon...

"Hey, get your hands off my girlfriend!" Nathan shouted, ripping Max's hand away from Beth's arm.

"Hey mate, chill. We made out a bit ago, thought she was single. She _was_ going willingly. You've got yourself a slut." Max was talking confidently until Nathan swung at him, knocking him clean against the jaw. Max staggered back, hitting against the wall. Nathan looked like he could kill, so Max ran off.

"Did he hurt you?" Nathan asked, grabbing both of Beth's biceps to inspect her.

"No, no," Beth said, shaking her head. "I want to leave."

"We'll leave honey," Nathan said, kissing her forehead. "I just have to tell Jaime I'm leavin', so c'mon. You're not leaving my side."

Beth clung onto Nathan's hand. A sure sign to stop any other bloke from hitting on her. Nathan's grip was tight, as if he was on the defence, which technically he was. Nathan shouted something about going outside to look for him, so Beth followed behind him. She wasn't going anywhere that Nathan wasn't going. Wasn't safe.

Nathan was looking around outside while Beth just enjoyed the fresh air. She hadn't quite realized how stuffy it was in there until she made it into the fresh air.

"Nathan he's in that car, I think," Beth said, pointing to a car where two people were getting intimate in the backseat.

"Oh, well, I don't suppose he'll care if I head out. C'mon, let's get you home," Nathan said, wrapping his arm around Beth. He used the same one that was already interlinked at their hands, so her arm crossed against her torso to hold his. Nathan turned around and began walking. Beth turned her head, only to greeted with the terrifying sight of flames coming from the car Jaime was in.

"Nathan," Beth said, shocked at the scene. He only replied with 'hmm?'. "Nathan, look!"

Nathan turned around, not really concerned about anything until he too saw the flames. He instinctively ran for it, knocking Beth to the ground in the process. She hit her head on the hard ground, and watched as the scene around her turned fuzzy.

"Hello, little play thing," someone said, kneeling down in from of Beth. "Let's go."

Beth began walking, her body being the one to guide her. She still couldn't see. She couldn't even tell up from down. Beth just wanted to be held, and loved Nathan right now. Was this Nathan? Beth didn't think he would ever call Beth a play thing. She wasn't an object and Nathan respected her. Beth heard some kind of explosion, but wasn't able to turn her head to look. She was practically a zombie.

"Hey," someone new said, grabbing her arm. She recognized the voice but couldn't see anyone. "Do you know this guy?"

"I'm her boyfriend," the guy holding Beth said. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm a friend of her actual boyfriend," the guy said, pulling Beth away. "Beth, what're you doing? Get away from him."

Things then got out of control. Her body flew back through the air, landing her a good ten feet away from where the two guys were just talking to her. She hit her back off the ground, and slid a little on the ground. Beth couldn't feel anything, but she was aware of her surroundings.

Nathan looked around for Beth after finding out Jaime was okay. He saw Curtis man handling the guy Nathan had already punched once. Then he saw Beth laying on the ground. She was struggling to get up, while others just looked on, giggling at the drunk girl. Bitches. Nathan ran up to her, helping her to her feet. She was crying at this point, holding her head as she wept. Nathan saw red. He knew he shouldn't have left her but his brother was in trouble, so his instincts kicked in. He would've easily done the same for Beth.

"Nathan please don't leave me again, please." Her voice was so scratchy and fragile that Nathan thought he might actually get sick with anger. How dare anyone try to take Beth away from him. How dare anyone try to take advantage of her? She was so important to him. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him, making her the object of his complete affection. Nathan would die to defend that girl, which technically he has. That's exactly what he did when she was taken by virtue.

Just the memory of Beth dressed in those beige clothes, as she looked at Nathan without even recognizing him, was making him even angrier. He couldn't stop himself from defending her.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Nathan screamed, running towards the guy. Beth was right behind him, limping because of a pain in her knee.

To avoid Nathan's rage, Curtis took a few quick steps back. Curtis watched Beth struggling to move, so he moved towards her to help hold her up. The attempt at consoling her was lost as she watched her boyfriend attacking Max, the guy who had just tried to take advantage of her for the third time. The sounds coming out of his mouth were sickening as Nathan showed him exactly what would happen if he ever tried to touch her again.

"Nathan please," Beth whispered. Nathan stopped kicking the lad and turned to look at Beth, who had fear in her eyes.

"Thanks for looking out for her Curtis, I'm taking her home." The sincerity in Nathan's voiced was almost shocking to Curtis. From that moment on, there was one less person in the world who thought Beth could do better than Nathan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight is dedicated to h (guest), Melinda (guest and I'm assuming MELINDA is also you – thanks babe!), BeansAreEvil10, and OhhPlease.. thanks so much to all of you for reviewing my story.. It's been tricky getting over my procrastination, but you guys kept me going! So thanks. Also I own nothing.**

"Beth?"

Beth had been lying in her bed, sorting through the mixed emotions floating around in her head when Nathan had called. His voice over the phone was so weak, as if he'd been crying for hours. He was stuttering, and sounded very confused. Beth tried to pry whatever answers she could of of him, but nothing was getting through.

"Nathan, come home."

In less than twenty minutes, Nathan arrived at the door. They had to get to community service in another hour. Beth had woken up alone this morning, which is unusual. Beth was normally always up first. But Nathan was home now, so Beth was thankful that he was safe.

"He's dead," Nathan said, looking at his feet. He seemed a bit better than Beth imagined when she had been talking to him over the phone.

"Who is?"

"Jaime."

Beth brought Nathan over to the bed, letting him cry onto her shoulder and explain everything. From what Beth could understand, Nathan had been talking to Jamie about their father and they had agreed to meet up with him to work out differences. But, upon arrival, Nathan found out that Jaime was dead. Nathan was talking to a ghost. And after and awkward conversation, Nathan had gone to an adequate breakfast with his father. But of course, Nathan wouldn't show emotion in front of his dad, so the crying began once he had gotten to his safety net. To Beth.

"I've lost my brother," Nathan said, his tears coming to a slow halt. "Just after I've found out I have a brother."

"I know it's hard baby," Beth said, having gone through a _very_ similar situation when Nathan died that first time. She rubbed Nathan's back, trying to comfort him as much as she could.

"Can we just go?" Nathan asked, wiping his face. "I'll be fine."

Beth didn't believe him one bit, and she was right. All through service Nathan was quiet, and would occasionally stop, and his eyes would show a softness not often visible in Nathan's expression. It was saved for alone time with Beth, and overwhelming sadness. This was something Beth had learned in the time she'd been dating Nathan. The weather was as it usually is, cloudy and the air was chilly. It matched up perfectly with the way Nathan was feeling, and they way that made Beth feel just by seeing Nathan in such tatters.

"I know where the guy in mask lives," Simon said, breaking the silence that had built up to uncomfortable tension. Kelly couldn't look at Beth, knowing what she had said last night, while Nathan couldn't look at anyone at all. Curtis felt uncomfortable around Beth, knowing what almost happened to her. Alisha just hated her power, and how it made intimate moments impossible.

"How?" Kelly asked, keeping focus on the litter scattered around the ground.

"Followed him after the party," Simon said, rubbing his cheek. "I think we should go round and talk to him."

Nathan was picking up some garbage when he suddenly stopped, and walked into the community centre without a word. Beth sighed, watching the door slam closed.

"What's his damage?" Alisha asked, shaking her head.

"Jaime died last night," Beth said, looking at the door still.

"Nathan said he was fine," Curtis said. "He told me after he finished attacking that guy."

"He was talking to a ghost. He can see ghosts, I guess."

"Oh shit," Alisha said, feeling a little bad about what she said before. "He alright?"

"He will be," Beth said, setting down the trash pick she had. She told the others she was going to find Nathan, and try to get him to spruce up a bit, but she knew that it would probably be useless. He needed to mourn.

Walking into the locker room, Beth saw Nathan sitting against his locker with a joint between his lips. Beth sat down next to him, looping her arms through his and putting her head on Nathan's shoulder. She didn't say a word. Nathan sighed, and rested his own head against the top of hers. Even in times of absolute grief, Nathan could never push away the one thing that made times like these seem a little okay. "I'm gunna miss him," Nathan said, blowing out air as he spoke. "I should've watched out for him better."

"Nathan, you _were_ there for him. There was nothing you could have done." Beth squeezed his arm gently, looking up at him with her beautiful eyes. Nathan looked down, and for a moment he felt like everything would be fine.

"I guess I was a pretty good brother in the time I was," Nathan said, smiling a little bit at Beth. She was just surprised this talk was actually cheering him up.

"You're still a brother, and you always will be." Beth leaned up to kiss his cheek. "You should be able to think of Jaime soon, and not be upset. Because you're the only one in the world who got a proper goodbye. You know he's gone to a better place. And he's got Lily." Beth muzzled back into the soft crook of Nathan's neck. He still reeked of alcohol. "You've done good, baby."

"I dunno what I'd do without you," Nathan said, kissing the top of her head. "I'd probably have gotten myself arrested or killed by now."

"Good thing I showed up when I did then," Beth said, smiling at him. He returned the gesture.

Quietly, the others filed into the room. Curtis looked at the two on the ground, and held out a hand for Beth to pull herself up. Nathan got up on his own.

"I'm just gunna say this once, and then none of us will bring it up again unless you want to. We're sorry about Jaime, we know he meant a lot to you in the short time you knew him so, sorry mate. You're a better brother than I thought you woulda been," Curtis said, nodding at Nathan. Everyone else stood in agreement. Nathan smiled, feeling very supported in this crappy time.

"Thanks," Nathan said. "And thanks for looking after Beth when I wasn't."

"Well somebody had to." Curtis smiled. " _Prick_."

"Ah, fuck off. You're just jealous of my natural charisma." Nathan gestured to his body with a wink at Simon. "Barry knows what I'm on about."

Nathan was himself for a long moment, and his attitude stayed optimistic. He knew Beth had been right about what she said. Jaime was just fine where he was, and though it sucked right now. Everything would turn out fine eventually. Everything had so far, anyway.

"So, mask guy?" Kelly asked, crossing her arm and looking at the group. "Let's change and go, yeah?"

"Yeah," Nathan said, winking at Beth. "Might as well go to the guy who knows everything about us, and ask him why. Hopefully we're not falling into his elaborate gang rape trap."

Beth shoved Nathan. "Shut up!" Beth laughed at Nathan's betrayed face. The others were shaking their heads at the odd pair.

After changing her clothes, she walked out in the lobby where Kelly and Simon were waiting. The others weren't quite ready yet. Beth used to feel uncomfortable changing around the others, and now it just kind of felt like routine. Kelly kept her eyes on her shoes when Beth walked out. Simon smiled at her, happy to see that everything was beginning to untangle itself. Simon had been curious about the guy in the mask since he first appeared.

"Beth," Kelly started, pausing. She didn't know how to bring it up.

"Kelly, I get it. You love him too. I can't blame you, seeing as I love him. I'm not mad at you, I know you care about me, and I care about you and our friendship is stronger than this, alright?"

Beth wasn't in the mood to lose friends after last night, after losing Jaime. She was willing to forgive and forget, and just move the hell on. "I luv ya, Beth." Kelly said, smiling. "I'm sorry."

"It's over, it's fine. I love you too so let's just move on." Beth smiled back, and Kelly was grateful that everything was gunna be just fine. Beth was truly an angel, and anyone who would deny that had to be an idiot. Kelly meant what she said, she did love Beth. And she wouldn't want anything to ruin their friendship.

When the rest of the group had joined the three in the hallway, the set out to Mask Guy's house. Beth followed Simon, holding hands with Nathan as they all walked in silence. The tension had basically dissipated but it was obvious that most of them were anxious to return to their own homes instead of checking out someone else's. It was a long night last night, and Beth wished this could have waited until tomorrow. The walk was fairly short, couple minutes at most.

Upon arrival, Alisha rang the doorbell, which no one answered. Kelly had backed up so she could lean back against the guard rail. Beth continued holding onto Nathan's hand, and making it clear that she was ready to go home. Nathan picked up her looks, and smiled at her, leaning down to whisper the promise of Chinese take away and a movie. Beth was in love with that idea. Absolutely in love.

"So what do we do now?" Alisha asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Kelly, being the tough girl she is, picked up a stool by the door and smashed the window without a hint of hesitation. Kelly was a little hung over still, so she was itching to get home with the rest of them.

"Jesus," Nathan said, flinching at the noise. Instinctively, he covered Beth's face with his arm, not wanting her to get nicked with glass. He was worried enough about her knee, which was still sore but she claimed it to be fine. Nathan knew her better than that though.

"Ah, subtle, I'm sure no one heard that." Curtis quipped, shaking his head.

Beth watched Kelly reach through the glass and unlock the door. Why did no one check if the door was unlocked? It was a slim chance but Beth felt it to be a morally obligated step in the act of trespassing Even though most burglars couldn't care less, Beth did. Not only were they trespassing, but they were also damaging this guy's property. Beth didn't really want to go in, she had no problem with this guy. After thinking about it on the stoop, he had only ever _helped_ them. He's saved Nathan (which in turn saved them all), he's saved Curtis when Lucy had tried to kill him using the form of Kelly, and Beth was pretty sure he made sure she was okay when Lucy had hurt her. Nathan went on in, but Beth hung back with Simon for a second.

"Am I the only one that feels this is wrong?" Beth asked, looking to Simon for his answer. "I mean, he seems to know everything so he'll know we're doing this too, right?"

"Hadn't thought of that," Simon said, scrunching his nose up. Thinking about it further, no one around here ever seemed to really think about anything other than the first idea that rolls around. They should really be sitting down and thinking about their dumb plans before just springing into action.

"Are you coming in too?" Simon asked, waiting for her by the door. She hadn't seen him move.

Beth crossed her arms. "Well, I won't be lingering out here alone." Beth still had that Max guy on her mind, and she probably would for a long time. She was saved, but she was scared still.

Beth walked passed Simon, being the gentleman he was he had stepped aside to allow Beth in first. Even during one of their many crimes, Simon was polite. He was going to make someone very happy one day. Beth could only hope the girl (or boy, whatever) that he found would be deserving of the adoration they were sure to receive.

Beth looked around the house with her arms still crossed over her chest. Instead of scouting around like everyone else. Beth saw a broom by back door and used it to sweep up the glass. She then found a dustpan under the sink. She used that to sweep up the mess. Beth didn't join the group in the bedroom, instead, she just sat on the couch. She had written 'I'm so sorry!' on a little sticky note and left it on the side table. Now she just wanted to go home. In fact, she decided she would.

Leaving the house, Beth plugged in her headphones. The sidewalk was basically empty, only one other girl walked in the other direction. She didn't so much as glance at Beth. Almost like she was in a rotten mood. But Beth didn't think on it for long. She just kept making her way towards her own flat, where she could tuck herself into bed and forget about the shitty events that keep ruining the lives of the ASBO ne'er-do-wells.

Time flew by, and the next thing Beth knew. She was tucked in a blanket on the couch. Extremely comfortable as she flicked on the TV to the news. The party was being covered by the show. Not only were Jaime and Lily mentioned as victims of circumstance. Max had been arrested for intent to sell drugs. He's waiting on a court hearing. Beth was ecstatic. If he was sent to jail, she'd probably never hear from him again. She may have flirted with him at a party, but flirtation isn't consent.

The door flew open, and Nathan was there searching for Beth right away. He said something that sounded like 'she's here' into his cell, before he hung up and tucked it into his pocket. He didn't look very pleased. But Beth wasn't very pleased either.

"I was worried about you," Nathan said, walking over to the couch. He stood between Beth and the TV. "You should have mentioned you were leaving. We've had people following us, and bad things keep happening. I need to know where you are."

"Well, I need to follow the law. I can't just keep breaking into houses and killing people! I hate these stupid powers, they've brought nothing but trouble." Beth crossed her arms, and looked away from Nathan as a child would.

"Be that as it may, I _need_ to know where you are, babe. I get so worried. Especially after that stupid party. Okay? Even if we're mad at each other, I need to know that you're somewhere safe. And if you're not I want to be with you, or at least have you not be alone. There's a million dangers out there for us, and I can't lose you okay? Love you, baby." Beth nodded at Nathan's words. "That's my girl. Now, what would you like to eat? I remember promising take away and a movie. Just the two of us."

Beth was totally in love with this man.


	9. Chapter 9

A brand new set of apartment buildings were being built in the area, which meant that somewhere would have to be cleaned up. The correctional office saw this as an opportunity, and the construction team saw this as a way to squeeze a little free labour out of the system – legally! So, in the middle of the night, a bulldozer was at work pushing all the litter in the soon to be zoned area into one large pile. Our favourite young offenders were told to meet the probation worker there, dressed in their jumpsuits and with work gloves which were handed out as each of them entered into the locker room.

It was a bit of a walk to the sight. Roughly thirty minutes, but since it was so early no one (excluding Simon and Beth who were chatting quite happily) was in the mood to talk. Nathan was practically dragging his feet as he walked, his hands buried deep within the confines of his pockets.

Beth stood by Simon among the trash as they waited for their officer. Everyone could hear loud music in the distance. They looked for the noise and spotted a car, probably belonging to Shaun, driving up through the middle of the sight, slamming on the breaks in front of all the trash. Beth and Simon quieted down as the group walked towards the vehicle. Shaun exited his car. He walked up to them and said, "Right, put all this shit in that skit." Shaun pointed between the trash and the dumpster.

"Would it kill you to dress it up a bit?" Curtis asked, shaking his head in disbelief at the inappropriate behaviour always displayed by Shaun, who was supposed to be correcting the group. He seemed to understand that nothing except actual behaviour modification training would change the behaviour of anyone. So he didn't waste his time.

"Put all this shit in that skit, _please._ " Shaun voice remained flat while he talked.

"Sometimes I wonder if you take this job entirely serious," Nathan said, watching as the probation worker pulled his gum out of his mouth.

"I am one hundred percent committed to your ongoing rehabilitation. It occupies my every waking minute." Shaun looked like he was full of shit. And he was. He popped the gum back into his mouth, and walked back around to the drivers side of his car.

"An' where are ya goin'?" Kelly asked. Beth wasn't surprised he was leaving.

"For a coffee and a danish," he shouted back, not bothering to look at them. He drove off in the opposite way he came,

"Smug bastard," Nathan muttered, shaking his head.

"Well this is a big load of wank," Alisha said, looking at the absolute disaster they would now have to clean.

No one disagreed. Beth began by grabbing the first type of bucket she could see, which happened to be TV with the screen busted out, and whatever was on the inside wasn't there now, so she filled it up with lighter trash, and anything small around her. She then enlisted Curtis to help her carry it over to the skit, and drop it in. Curtis did most of the lifting, and Beth just kind of tried her hardest. Curtis thought it was sweet of her to try.

"What's with Kelly and Nathan getting all buddy buddy?" Curtis asked, looking over at the two.

"They're just talking. Nathan wouldn't do anything to hurt me." Beth continued to toss stuff in the trash. Curtis was still looking at Kelly and Nathan, who were now sharing a beer.

"If 'e does hurt you, you tell me." Curtis looked at Kelly, wondering what her game was. "I'll sort him out."

"Okay, Curtis. Thanks for your concern," Beth said, smiling at her rather tall friend. As Beth continued to clean, she became hyper aware of how close Kelly kept getting to Nathan. But she was also aware that he kept moving away.

Beth kept to herself, and just kept working. She was tired of all the drama. She wanted more good times, not more bad times.

"Babe, goin' with Kelly to redo her tattoo. Wanna come?" Nathan asked, leaning against a freezer.

"Uhm, no thank you." Beth didn't even look over at Nathan. "But have fun."

"Awh, c'mon. It'll be a laugh!" Nathan grabbed Beth around the waist. She smiled, but pushed him off. She just wanted to get the work done. "Maybe you could even get a tattoo. You know you want one, babe!"

Beth thought about it for a moment. She has thought about getting a tattoo for a while now. She wanted to get one that she wasn't going to regret, obviously. So her thought was that she would get a cute little one to test the waters before diving in and committing to a large tattoo. She wanted to get a little mug filled with hot tea on the inside of her wrist. It reminded her of her grandmother on her fathers side, who had been the most important person in Beth's life from the time she could remember until well past the time her grandmother died. Currently, Nathan was the most important person in Beth's life. She was now thinking if that her grandmother was no longer the most important, what if Nathan wouldn't be in the future.

"Yous freakin' ova nothin'," Kelly said, elbowing Beth gently. Beth hadn't even realized Kelly had walked up to her.

"What?" Nathan asked, growing worried. He always got overly worried when it came to his girlfriend. A quality that surprised most people in Nathan's life. Even his mum.

"She's spooked abou' th' needle," Kelly said, easily diverting the conversation away from the real topic. Beth was never that smooth.

"Yeah, you're right. I think I'm gunna get that little mug tattoo we talked about." Beth smiled at Nathan, who grinned.

"I'll hold your hand if you get scared little lady," Nathan said, using an old western accent to the best of his abilities (which honestly wasn't very good) and winking at the end of his sentence.

"If I wanted someone tough to hold me hand I'd ask Kelly," Beth snipped, making Kelly burst out in laughter. Nathan just clicked his tongue and said 'well' before walking off elsewhere. Maybe Beth was that smooth.

"I promise ya, I'm not makin' any moves on 'im." Kelly almost looked upset just because she even had to say that. Beth felt bad.

"I just love him," Beth admitted, "and I'm worried he'll find someone more his pace."

Kelly promised that wasn't the case, and they changed the topic to something lighter. They talked about what they thought Nathan would've been like getting his first tattoo. While the girls laughed about the imaginary scenario they cooked up, Nathan stood off to the side. He had heard what Beth said, about someone more his pace. And it actually made him kind of angry. How dare she question his love for her? But the anger quickly passed, and he was left feeling like he hadn't been doing a good enough job showing Beth how much he loves her.

Later in the day, after Shaun had showed up and told them to go home and come back here tomorrow, Simon, Kelly, Nathan, and Beth made their way to Vincent Tattoo's studio. Kelly knew this guy, and promised Beth that she couldn't go wrong getting a tattoo by this guy. The studio was dark once they'd stepped in. Beth began to feel a little nervous, but when she grabbed Nathan's hand he just kind of stood there and said nothing. Beth thought maybe he was upset by the thought of Jaime's upcoming funeral. He and Beth were allowed out of service two days from today to attend.

"You go firs'," Kelly said, gesturing to the chair. Vincent smiled, and gave the chair a pat.

"What can I do for you sweetie?" Vincent asked. He was very nice. His looks were deceiving, but Beth couldn't have helped assuming the worst. Her family had raised her that way. But she was doing what she could to break that habit.

Beth explained the little design she wanted. He listened to her and drew up a little sketch. Beth thought it was perfect. She was getting more excited than nervous as she held her wrist up. He cleaned up the area, and asked if she was okay one final time before starting up tattoo gun. Beth nodded for him to go one. As he began, Beth tried not to tense up, knowing that would probably make it worse. It did hurt quite a bit, but she could handle it. She has been thrown around quite a bit and was getting oddly used to head trauma.

"Alright darling?" the tattoo artist spoke, taking a pause from his work.

"Yes, thank you." Beth nodded, keeping her features tight. She wasn't trying to be rude, she was just trying to not think about the pain. Vince understood that, and carried on with the ink. It didn't take as long as Beth thought it would, but when he told her to have a look she almost squealed. The tattoo was exactly what she wanted. Her arm hurt, and the stinging wasn't a swell feeling. But she was happy. She tanked him a bunch of times, and he just smiled and thanked her for her business. Beth gave him the money for the tattoo and a nice tip, because he was os wonderful that whole time. Beth was given cleaning instructions, and some kind of ointment for it.

Beth stepped outside to get some air and call Alisha to tell her that she finally went through with it. Beth spoke with Alisha for longer than expected, and ended the conversation as the other three came out of the building.

"So how about you and me go get a drink?" Nathan asked.

"Where were you thinking?" Beth asked, kind of assuming he was talking to her.

"Oh, Beth. I was talking to him," Nathan said, pointing at Simon. "I was thinking this was gunna be a boys night. Some quality man time. Beer, football, maybe some wrestling?"

Simon looked really happy that Nathan wanted to spend time with him. Kelly looked at Beth, who just shook her head. Neither girl liked where this was headed. "Why are you bein' such a dick?" Kelly asked, making Simon's face fall a little.

"C'mon man let's go watch some wrestling." Nathan put a hand on Simon's back and sped up their pace. They turned a corner and left Kelly and Beth in their tracks.

"The fuck was tha'?" Kelly asked, shaking her head.

"I dunno," Beth said, looking at the spot the boys disappeared to.

Beth and Kelly went for a drink of their own before they both decided they weren't in the mood for drinking. So instead they went to Beth's flat, and watched reruns of Waterloo road even though they were probably considered too old for the show. They made fun of some the problems that are a big del in high school.

The next morning, Beth and Kelly woke up on the couch. Nathan was nowhere to be seen. Then a knock came on the door. Two policemen were there telling Beth she needed to come with them. She asked if she was under arrest with a tight throat. Kelly looked on with a hand covering her mouth and no idea what to do.

"No ma'am, we just have some questions about Max Tinkler. Witnesses say you were assaulted by him several times at a party the other night," one of the men explained. Both Beth and Kelly let out a breath.

"I have community service," Beth said, leaning on the doorknob.

"We've talked to your probation worker already and you've been excused for today. The time spent answering our question while you're scheduled to be there will go towards your ASBO."

"Oh alright, may I have a moment to get ready?" Beth asked. When one of the men nodded she offered them a coffee which they accepted. She made one for herself and Kelly too before leaving to get herself ready.

Beth was ready in under fifteen minutes, and the men escorted her out of the building and into their car. Last time she was in one of these she was a weeping mess. But now she was just uncomfortable, especially because of the looks people gave her. Beth didn't have her phone with her, she realized as she shifted through her purse. It must've been forgotten on the coffee table. Beth mentally cursed herself.

Beth answered questions honestly (without uttering a word about the powers) all day long. She was so tired by the end of it that she fell asleep in the police car as they brought her home. She was drawn to her bed almost immediately. Nathan was still not around, which was worrisome. She had grabbed her phone already and she was now checking her phone. She had messages from both Simon and Kelly. But none from Nathan. The ones from Kelly were from lunch break when she went to have a word with Vince, but she never called back after talking to him. And the ones from Simon were confused. She listened to Simon explain that Nathan was claiming to be in love with him. Simon told her to meet him at the tattoo place as soon as she got the message.

Beth never jumped out of her bed faster. She practically ran out of her apartment, the only thing stopping her was that she had to put on some shoes. But after that was out of the way she made her way to the little studio she'd already been to once.

Beth peeked in, and saw that no one was there except Vince and some random customer. Beth closed the door, waiting for her friends and boyfriend.


	10. Chapter 10

Beth had made it to the parlour only ten minutes before her friends did. Simon was leading them, while Curtis followed behind. Kelly and Nathan were talking about their lovers happily. Nathan didn't even look at Beth. Beth said nothing as she followed in behind Curtis. She knew this was something supernatural, because Nathan was in love with her. Right? Vince came out from round the corner. Beth thought his office must have been back there.

"Oh, there he is Mr. _Dick,_ " Nathan said, laughing. "Because of the tattoo, on your cock."

"So what is this?" he asked, looking at the wall of people looking at him.

"We know about the tattoos," Simon said.

"I told 'em that you didn't do it," Kelly snipped, looking at Simon with hands on her hips.

"Please I know he's a dick but he's my boyfriend." Vince felt a little bad when Beth spoke, she was an absolute sweetheart. He didn't realize they were together or he might not have done it. But he was in too deep now.

"Not anymore, sorry toots." Nathan smacked Simon on his ass for good measure. Beth winced.

"Just get rid of the bullshit tattoos yeah?" Curtis said, his heart in another place entirely.

"Or what?" he asked, laughing a little.

"Or get ready to feel the pain," Nathan said.

"You're not gunna hurt him." Kelly walked towards Vince defensively.

"But you're on our side," Beth said, reaching out for her friend.

"But he's so fi'," Kelly said, licking her lips.

Curtis took some menacing steps forward as he said, "lose the tattoos." Beth was watching the scene in horror, knowing that something was going to go wrong here. Curtis was suddenly doubled over in pain,as blood began to pool in his mouth. Beth covered hers when she saw Curtis' blood. "You stabbed me!" Curtis had lifted up his shirt to reveal a tattoo of a knife, stabbing into his stomach. Curtis fell even with Nathan trying to catch him. It was times like this when push came to shove that you could tell Nathan was more than just some smug jerk.

"She's mine, she stays. You go," Vince said, pointing his tattoo gun at the lot. Kelly feeling all over Vince as he spoke to them.

"Don't just stand there," Curtis said, now on the floor in pain.

"What do we do?" Nathan asked Simon, who was clearly thinking.

"What about now?" Vince said, but nothing happened right away as Vince concentrated.

Beth screamed when she felt a sharp pain in her torso. It felt like she'd been kicked by a horse. She clutched onto her stomach but let go when she realized that it made her hurt even more. Nathan hit her arms away and lifted up her shirt to see the tattoo bruise covering her whole torso. It was black, blue and purple, and everyone knew it must have been painful. Beth was crying, trying to think about anything else. Beth tried to stand tall but even breathing hurt, so she collapsed onto the floor just Curtis had.

Beth was in so much pain that she could barely make out what was going on. She was in a sideways foetal position crying her eyes out. She heard a loud argument about peanuts, and a couple threats. Beth watched Nathan hold Simon while they fell to the ground. Then her sight was blocked by some tables. She heard a commotion, ending with the pain in her torso completely disappearing. She lifted up her shirt and saw nothing but skin. Curtis was doing the same.

Nathan was on his knees by Beth's side in an instant, making sure his girl was alright. Nathan helped her to her feet, but her body was still sore. Since the tattoo was gone the pain was probably in her head. Nathan was promising that he had no control, but Beth already knew that. So she kissed him to shut him up, that's when he knew everything was gunna be just fine.

"You owe me, Mister." Beth said, stretching her arms over her head.

"And what would you like?" he asked, pulling her out of the building before waiting for the others.

"Come home and I'll show you."

They weren't even to Beth's door before they were all over each other. Nathan had loved every second of their first time, and he wouldn't change a moment. But, he was ready for round two after nearly a week. But he would never push her. Never ever. But now, she was pinned between the wall and Nathan's body as he kissed his way from her ear to the valley between her breasts. Her moans were only making it more obvious that she wanted this. But they were still new at the sex thing, at least together.

"Can I make love to you, baby?" Nathan asked, each word between kisses against her sensitive neck. Her yes came out only in a moan, but he was too nervous for that. He needed a yes. "Tell me baby." Nathan was looking her right in the eyes. Something that would've embarrassed her before but now just makes her feel empowered, and cherished. _Respected_.

"I want to," Beth wheezed, begging him to keep going by gripping onto the roots of his hair. God, she loved his hair.

Nathan fumbled to unlock the door while also kissing Beth. When he got it open he picked Beth up, gripping onto her soft thighs like they were his only lifeline. He kicked the door closed behind him and carried her to their shared bedroom. He loved calling it that. Nathan set Beth on the edge of the bed gently, and walked away to close the door and turn the light on.

"Turn it off," Beth said, covering her face with her hands.

"Nu huh, last time was perfectly awkward, and fumbly. This time I want to see you, to really see you. Every inch."

Beth blushed as he walked over saying those things. He pushed her gently so she fell back onto the bed. She scurried up the bed using her feet to push herself while he climbing on top of her, pushing his whole body down to rub against hers as he got settled. He kissed a trail up her still clothed stomach and back to her waiting lips as he did this, making her feel adored. He had begun to get insecure about whether or not he was loving her right. So tonight he would prove it. Nathan slide a big hand up by her hip, taking the edge of her shirt with him. Beth reached down to pull it off for him. She wanted him to see her. Nathan looked down at the newly exposed flesh, guiding one of his hands across it. Her cold skin under his warm hand felt like heaven on Earth.

Nathan bent down, and placed a single kiss near her belly button. She giggled as it tickled her a little. Nathan smiled up at her, returning to kiss her more. Beth reached down, determined for his shirt to come off. She ripped it off his body roughly, wanting the material gone so badly that it was frustrating her. She lifted herself off the bed to place a million little kisses all over his shoulders which he loved. Their hands were all over each others bodies, slowly dancing around and taking the time to memorize every crook, and every inch of each other. Nathan wanted to know it all.

Beth's moans were flying out of her mouth left and right as Nathan placed loads of kisses all over her body. Any doubt of love she had was whisked away and replaced with only happiness. Nathan could tell this by the look in her eye as she watched his every move.

Nathan's hand slide down her body, landing at the edge of her jeans. He slipped and hand inside to tease her expectant womanhood. His fingers stayed above her underwear as he rubbed the skin extremely slow, but with a lot of pressure. Every now and then he would hit her most sensitive spot, and she would dig her nails lightly into the soft skin of Nathan's back. As he tried to undo the button on her pants, she pushed him off. At first he was worried, so he stood up to give her space. But she only got off the bed, and then dropped her her knees in front of him.

They stared at each other as she undid his pants. He couldn't break eye contact if he tried. His eyes were her captives, and he wouldn't have it any other way. When he pants were undone, she held onto them as gravity tried to claim then, and she made them fall slower than they should have. Still staring up at him as she teased him.

"Please," Nathan said, trying not to sound as desperate as he was. But it didn't _really_ work.

Beth finally broke eye contact, which made Nathan whimper. He didn't such a noise to come out of his mouth at something as silly as Beth looking away from him. But this girl did things to him, and his emotions that no one ever has before. Beth was looking at the erection confined within his boxer-briefs. Beth put one hand on it, and rubbed softly, unsure about how much pressure would hurt him. The sounds of his throaty moans only encouraged her, pushing her to make him feel as good as he does to her. She leaned forward, and kissed the hard bulge. It didn't feel like she expected it to, but her actions made Nathan impatient. She looked up at him, kissing his wood once again.

"Beth, _please,_ " he whined, no longer caring if he sounded desperate.

Nathan loved that she was confident enough to tease him. But he wanted to be touched. He wanted her bra off, and his underwear and everything she had covering the part that was currently glued to Nathan's mind. He wanted a taste. He was so wrapped up in his thought he didn't feel Beth pull his briefs down to his mid thigh. What snapped him out of his thoughts was Beth's timid mouth kissing the tip of his dick.

"Oh my god," Nathan muttered, throwing his head back.

The air was filled with Nathan's groans as Beth took him into her mouth. She wasn't perfect, she had never done this after all. But Nathan had never had a girl to this in such a way that he felt her love for him put into every action. He held her hair out of the way as she bobbed her head up and down. She couldn't take too much, but what she couldn't take she had gently clutched in one of her hands. She pulled her mouth away from him to ask if she was doing it right.

"Oh, babe. I've never felt so good." Nathan pulled her hair enough to get her to stand out without causing any pain. She just felt some pressure, and that someone was guiding her. Nathan felt no shame in kissing her after what she just did. She was a lady after all, and a lady gets kissed during sex no matter what.

"C'mere," Nathan said, pulling her towards the bed.

"I want you," Beth said. "I feel it between my thighs already. Please, Nathan. Fuck me," she begged. Pulling her pants off her body with her underwear, flicking them off her ankle and onto the floor.

Nathan didn't think twice before shaking his own boxers off and crawling back on top of his beautiful girlfriend. Beth pushed a condom into his chest that she'd grabbed from the side table. He slipped it on without a hitch and lined himself up to enter her.

Nathan pushed in, and watched Beth's face to make sure he wasn't hurting her. But she was moaning, so skies looked clear. He pushed in all the way and she winced a little, but more at the pressure than pain. She nodded, and he began to slowly thrust in and out of her. It didn't hurt, but it also didn't feel like she expected it to. He whispered lovely compliments right in her ear. That, along with Beth's moans and the sound of their bodies hitting together made up the symphony of sweet loved shared between Nathan and Beth.

"Nathan," Beth whispered, feeling a familiar explosion building up in her stomach.

"You can cum baby, can you do that? Can you cum for me?" Nathan kept whispering things like that in Beth's ear which only made the knot in her stomach grow until it couldn't anymore. Beth let out a high pitched squeal as she felt the knot untangle itself. But Nathan kept pumping as the waves of her orgasm made her body convulse. Nathan's pace slowed as he let her accommodate the feelings. "You sound so good when you cum."

Beth let out a little groan, before demanding that Nathan go faster. He smirked, licking his lips before saying 'yes ma'am' and continuing to thrust faster than before. Beth felt every inch of him moving inside her. She'd never felt something so intimate and private in her whole life that it almost made her climax again. What really made it happen was the sound of Nathan's ragged breathing as he tried to hold out as long as he could. He wanted Beth to cum again first, or even better, he wanted her to cum with him.

Nathan put all his weight on one arm, so he could reach the other in between them and rub her where it was most sensitive. Beth's world stopped as soon as his fingers found the little nub. She really thought she may stop breathing as he worked himself inside her as well as rubbing her clit. It was building up again, but this time seemed different. And she felt that difference in her orgasm. As Nathan kept hard at work, Beth breathing was erratic. Nathan coaxed her to come with him, and she did. As he emptied himself into the condom, Beth screamed, and dug her nails into Nathan's back harshly. She felt a couple of her nails poke through the skin but in the moment she didn't care. Nathan liked the way it hurt.

Beth's second orgasm didn't feel the others she's experienced. It didn't feel like a knot untangling itself. It felt like clouds had built up in her abdomen, and when her orgasm came it felt like a thousand thunder storms, sending shocks of pleasure through her whole body. Nathan was still inside of Beth, with a semi hard erection that was pulsing from the previous use. Nathan kissed Beth's forehead, and brushed her hair back with his hands as she twitched, riding out her orgasm like a champ.

"How was that?" Nathan asked, kissing her again.

"Oh my god, I've never even. I can't. Ugh, hmm. It's felt so good." Beth tried to form proper sentences but nothing came out except for that mess of words. Beth put a hand to her forehead, feeling the thin layer of sweat that had begun to build up.

"I love you will suffice," Nathan said, kissing Beth on the nose.

"I love you.," she whispered, looking him in the eye in such a way that actually gave Nathan butterflies.

Nathan smiled, and slowly pulled himself out of Beth. She winced at the feeling, as she was so sensitive that it almost hurt to be touched there again. Nathan stood up, so he could stretch out. He pulled the condom off and tossed it to the trash can. He sent a shirt Beth's way. Sitting up caused Beth to feel another shock of the odd pain/pleasure that Beth hadn't placed as good or bad. She made a face that caused Nathan to giggle.

"Little sensitive, babe?" he asked, pulling on some clean boxers to sleep in.

Beth fake laughed. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. When I get back you better be in that bed and ready to cuddle."

Nathan smiled, completely content in this moment. "Yes ma'am."


	11. Chapter 11

Nathan stared at himself in the mirror. The door was locked, so Beth couldn't waltz in and see Nathan looking like such a pansy. Leaning forward on the sink he looked closer into the mirror. He was trying to get in a thought about his brother without getting emotional but he had no luck. He heard the lock on the door click, meaning Beth had unlocked it. With her stupid powers she'd learned to make locks open. She walked in quietly with Nathan's blazer over on arm. She was dressed nicely in black, the same black dress she had warn at Nathan's funeral. She said nothing as she walked towards Nathan. He pushed himself off the sink and straightened the tie he was forced to wear.

A cool hand touched his, making him squeeze his eyes shut. Nathan didn't want her to think he was weak. But really she thought the opposite. She thought that he was facing this like a man should. He was embracing his feelings, and he was mourning instead of forgetting. The was key in feeling better. Around their friends, Nathan was unphaseable, but alone with Beth, moments like this easily slipped through.

"I don't want to say goodbye," Nathan said. "I don't want to look at the closed casket and know that my little brother was in there. Burnt from a fire I couldn't save him from."

"Nobody knew what could've happened," Beth said, helping Nathan slip the blazer on. "Nobody was intentionally hurt. It was an accident. You know your brother doesn't blame you honey."

"But I blame me," Nathan said. "I invited her, I brought him there, it was me. All me." Nathan looked up at the mirror again, but this time he focused on the girl pushing herself into his side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and kissed her hair.

In that embrace, Beth said the four words that seemed to snap Nathan out of his guilt. "I don't blame you."

It wasn't the fact alone that Beth didn't blame him – though that was a big help. It was the fact that nobody blamed him. Not even Curtis, and Curtis blamed Nathan for just about everything. Jaime didn't even blame Nathan for fucks sake, so why did Nathan have to feel all this self hatred. He didn't.

Nathan asked Jaime's mother permission to speak at the funeral, before it started. And although she was apprehensive she was inclined to agree. This was Jaime's big brother after all. When he was asked up to speak, he held his breath as Beth placed a reassuring his on Nathan's hand before letting go. He looked at Beth from behind the podium, and spoke from his heart.

"I learned to love my brother in a short time, and in that time he met an early end. And although that sucks beyond belief, and although it hurts a shit tonne, we gotta remember the smiles. But I'm up here to say something specific, to someone. Dad, this isn't your fault. I know you're here. I know you're probably in the back of the room, pretending you don't exist. But I need you to listen to this. Jaime had a weird respect for you, and he always wanted things to be right with you. And he loved his family, his mum, cousins, aunts, everyone. Everyone he called family got a little blessing of their own, because to know a young life so full of potential is divine, and I feel like the holiest of all."

Beth was weeping by the time Nathan had finished. She looked over her shoulder in time to see an older man leaving the church at top speeds. Nathan returned to Beth's side, and wiped the few tears that had made a break for it down his cheeks. "That was beautiful," she whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered back. After all, her opinion was the only important one to him.

A few more stories were told by a few people that Beth and Nathan both didn't know. Then everyone was given a chance to say their final goodbyes to the casket containing Jaime's body. It was obviously closed casket, and his body was barely recognizable from the flames. Beth held Nathan's hand tightly as he said goodbye to his mysterious baby brother. He kissed the casket, and left so others could say goodbye.

Jaime's mother Tracy was in shambles, trying her hardest to collect herself. But no one expected that from her. She grabbed the arm of Nathan's that Beth wasn't holding. Tracy hugged both of them at the same time. She didn't say anything, but she held on tight for over a minute. Then she let go, and followed her husbands lead to the casket.

"My heart is broken for her," Beth said, feeling Nathan's grip on her hand tighten slightly. He muttered out a quiet, 'me too.'

Nathan and Beth walked to the little cemetery beside the Church. Tracy had purchased the small plot of land by her father's grave at the same time that she paid for her own father's funeral. And she had chosen to bury Jaime there. Nathan told Beth about how important his grandfather was to Jaime. They were each other best friends. And for that reason alone, Tracy knew it was the right thing to do.

Watching Jaime's casket get lowered into the ground left Beth with the familiar agony of watching Nathan get buried. She held onto his arm, rubbing gently to soothe him in this unfortunate time. Nathan looked on, not noticing Beth's doe eyes looking up at him. She was crying again, unable to stop it as she felt an ache in her heart at both memories and of Jaime's passing. Saying goodbye the last time was always inadequate. No words were the right words, they _always_ fell short of what needed to be said.

Tracy was the first to use the little shovel to put some dirt on top of her son's casket. Her hand shook as very little dirt fell of the garden tool and onto her son's final bed. She broke into another round of sobs. Beth could only imagine what it could feel like to lose a child. She didn't even want to pretend.

Nathan wasn't the first to leave the small group, but he left with Beth in tow before the casket was completely covered.

"Alright darling?" Beth asked, looking up at her boyfriend again.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

Community service wasn't far from over. Just thinking that in a few weeks, Beth would be hanging out with Nathan like nothing had ever gone wrong in her life. But as she walked back towards the dump sight, Beth felt trapped in a cage again. Curtis had been in a rotten mood all day, so Beth was trying to stay out of his way, while alisha on the other hand, was so content that Beth had more fun chatting with her than ever. She was smiley, and giggling a little. Beth knew something was up, but she kept out of it. Enjoying a nice conversation with her close friend.

"What's with you?" Curtis asked, annoyed that Nathan was happy.

Nathan winked at Beth before he spoke, "Just realized I haven't died this week."

"It's only Thursday, there's still time." Simon didn't realize how funny it was, but the snort that Curtis let out was a bit of a clue.

"And why would you say something like that? Twat..." Nathan said, looking at Simon.

"Cause you don't love me anymore." Simon pouted, which made Beth laugh very hard.

"O _kay_ so I love you, big deal. Got my girl here as proof that I'm an alpha stud." Nathan threw his arm round Beth, and she shook her head but let him walk like that all the same.

"I think we should talk about it," Simon said, pushing Nathan as far as he could.

"I so wanna hear this," Curtis said, smiling for the first time all day.

"If we had've..." Nathan whistled and used his garbage pick to symbolize his erection. "It would've been the best sex you've ever had. Correction; it've been the only sex you've ever had." Beth pushed Nathan's arm off when he said that. There was nothing wrong with being a virgin at _any_ age.

"Do you ever get embarrassed of anything?" Kelly asked.

"He really doesn't." Beth shook her head. "All confidence, all the time. Misplaced, but confidence."

"Hey!" Nathan said, mocking offence. "We done?"

Kelly was clearly finished with this conversation as she said, "you know that fella in the mask. How did he know that Vince was allergic to nuts?"

"Told you, he seems to know everything." Simon looked at Kelly as he spoke. Simon was brilliant in every way, and Beth wished that more people saw it. "We need to find out who he is."

"Can't we just let him do his thing? I mean seriously who cares?" alisha said. Beth was good at reading body language (mostly due to her recent Criminal Minds obsession) so she kind of thought alisha was hiding something. But she would never bring up something that she would have to try and use Criminal Minds as her back up research.

Nathan changed the subject again as he began to sexually assault a one legged mannequin. Everyone scattered then, completely uninterested in Nathan's obsession with sexual innuendos.

"Does he ever stop doing that?" Kelly asked.

"Not that I've ever seen," Beth said. It was a lie, she'd seen him vulnerable quite a few times. But she didn't mention that. She picked up a missed plastic arm and chucked it into the bin. With all the trash in the bin and the fridges and freezers lined up, they were just waiting on the truck where they would help to load them up. Beth wondered how she could possibly be of any help in this situation.

The truck backed in after the group had been waiting for over an hour. At first it had been fine, they were chatting and laughing. But after a while they just wanted to get out of the sun. And they couldn't without finishing up the job. The workers were less than sincere as they apologized. One of them even slapped Beth on the butt as they checked out the situation.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend. No _touchin_ '." Nathan glared, putting a protective arm around Beth.

"Learn to share, mate," the creep said, winking at Beth. She moved tighter against Nathan which made him mad. He'd had to attend a funeral yesterday, and today someone picked an unlucky time to hit on his girl.

"It's okay, don't do anything that'll get you more trouble." Beth kissed his arm, before she went to try and help load up some of this stuff. Eventually, male bravado got in her way and the creep who had been hitting on her to stand aside and let the man do the work. Typically, Beth hated sexism, but it was hot and she was weak. So she said nothing and sat on the ground well out of the way. Kelly and alisha joined her and they watched all the guys do the heavy lifting.

"Why'd they think we could help?" alisha asked, leaning back.

"I coul' 'elp, bu' don't wanna," Kelly said, smirking. "'oo fuckin' hot ou' 'ere."

"Agreed."

Once the boys were done, the whole lot walked back to the community centre, only to be relieved for the day. Most of the group was out of here just about as fast as they could be. But Nathan's movements were slow, and worrisome in other circumstances. Beth changed quickly, and then watched as her boyfriend moved at a turtle's pace. Beth didn't wait for him to put on a shirt. Once his pants were up (not even done up yet) Beth's arm were wrapped around his torso tightly. Instinctively, he put his around the back of her neck.

Nathan held Beth close to him as he stood by his open locker. He didn't say anything, but Beth knew that he was still upset about the funeral. And frankly, he had every right to be.

"Love you," Beth whispered, letting him hug her as long as he wanted.

"Love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

Nathan walked up to his locker one morning, with the string of his sweater pinched between his teeth. He was holding Beth's hand and listening as she went on about something she saw on the news. Nathan wanted to care, but it was so early. Nathan looked over, only to see a new guy with their trademark orange jumpsuits. Nathan pulled on Beth's hand to get her attention and pointed at this mystery guy when he did.

Beth felt an odd sensation of discomfort when she noticed the rat tail he was twirling around his fingers. He was wearing worn out sandals, and a button that had a rainbow coloured peace sign on it. She had been looking at the reflection in the mirror. He turned to look behind him, and smiled when he noticed others were joining him. "Hey," he said, walking towards the group.

"Who's the new guy?" Curtis asked, looking to Shaun in disbelief.

"What's your name again?" Shaun asked. Olly looked hurt when he said his name, something he ought to get used to around her.

"Right well, these are some other young offenders. Right, he's gunna be doin' this community service thing with you lot."

Nathan spit out the string. "Are you saying he's gunna be like a new member of the gang?" Beth squeezed his hand a little, because she didn't want him getting himself into anymore trouble than usual. He squeezed it back, but didn't look at her. She saw a look of disappointment in his eyes.

"Whateva," Shaun said, looking off to the side. It was almost as if Shaun couldn't believe Nathan even said something so stupid. He clearly doesn't know Nathan very well. "Now piss of an pick up some litter." Shaun passed the group, exiting the room without a care in the world. Everyone turned back to Olly, and stared at him. The group stare made him visibly uncomfortable. Beth didn't want some new guy lurking about. What if he found out about their powers? What if they had to kill him?

It was all too much.

Beth let Nathan drag her towards their lockers. They got changed quickly. Nathan instinctively went on the defensive, staring at the new guys back. There would be no one sneaking peeks at his girlfriends body and getting away with it. Olly didn't leave the room, so the others couldn't talk about him yet. But Beth knew her friends well enough to know it was coming.

Curtis gestured for them all to come into a huddle in the lobby, before Olly followed them into that room. Beth was squished between Nathan and Curtis. "Whateva happens, we can't let the new guy find out about our powers," he whispered. Beth nodded.

"What do w'do if he finds ou'?" Kelly asked.

"We kill him," Simon said, in a voice louder than what was expected. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Murder can't be their go to. "I'm joking." Simon smiled in his signature closed mouth grin.

Nathan fake laughed. "Oh, you're making jokes now? Excuse us." Nathan looked at Simon and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're creeping out of you weird little shell. I get that. Good for you, but let's get one thing straight. I'm the funny guy round here." Nathan glared at Simon.

"Oh yeah? Well..." Simon reached around Nathan and poked Beth on her butt, making her flinch. Nathan slapped his hand hard.

" _No touchin',_ " Nathan snapped. "Dunno why I have to keep saying that!"

"Sh, he's coming," Alisha said, shocking everyone quiet. Curtis hit Nathan making him turn around. Olly walked into the room, his hands tucked away in his pockets. His sandals made an annoying swishing sound every time he took a step.

"Alright?" he said, waddling up to the group. They stood in a line facing him.

"What'd you ge' done for?" Kelly asked, nodding at the new guy.

Olly told the group about his protest, which Beth had been talking about earlier. She'd seen it on the news. Nathan mustn't have been listening because he didn't get it. Nathan groaned loudly at the story. He held it for about ten seconds, voicing his distaste for the story. Most of them chuckled at Olly's annoyed face. "Have any of you got one of these weird powers?" Beth's giggles ended abruptly. She stared at him as if she'd never seen something so unique in her whole life. Beth and her friends broke into a strange chorus of them just repeating the word 'what?' over and over. "I was only asking because I've got one."

"Oh yeah, us too." Nathan smiled, the dopiest way he could. Beth rolled her eyes, the rest of them doing something similar. "I don't think I was supposed to tell you that," he said, looking around at the frustrated faces worn by his friends.

"What can you do?" Simon asked, nodding at Olly.

"I can teleport," he answered, fiddling with his ear.

"Let's see you do it then," Kelly egged on, clearly not believing him yet. Olly made a face, but nothing happened. Then he reached out in front of him and clenched his fists, making grunting sounds until he was gone. His body just disappeared all at once. Where he was standing before, there was one of his sandals. Beth took a step towards where he had been, and smirked, slightly impressed by the show.

"Ah hem," Olly said, spooking Beth a little. For god's sake, he was two feet away.

"That's shit," Kelly said, no longer impressed. "You coulda walked tha' quicker."

"Sometimes I go further than that," he said defensively.

"Really impressive," Alisha said, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

"Yeah, I honestly thought something more exciting was gunna happen." Nathan look unimpressed again as well. He slung an arm over Beth's shoulder when he thought Olly's eyes were wandering a bit too much. But he wasn't even checking Beth out, he was just looking between all the faces. Nathan was just a nutter. Nathan turned himself and Beth around, and led her towards the supply room. They grabbed bags and garbage picks quickly before heading outside to clean up the streets, as always.

Nathan was whispering dirty things to Beth when he knew no one was looking. All it did was make her blush and swat him away. She didn't need to think about anything else while picking up litter. Just focus on the task, get it done and go home. Then think about whatever dirty thing Nathan could come up with. It was a dangerous thought, because she figured he could come up with some weird things if he really wanted to. As they cleaned up, Olly kept going on about how great it was to be picking up litter and helping the environment.

"What's with this guy?" Curtis asked. A man with in joggers and a wind breaker was running as if he was being chased. He constantly looking behind him. Nathan moved out of the way, letting this guy run passed.

"He's fucking crazy!" the guy screamed, sprinting away without explanation. But he didn't need to. A red car spun around the corner, stopping crookedly in front of the gang. Nathan asked, "You think he was talking about this fella?"

A guy, looking absolutely dead behind the eyes, stepped out of the car. He moved as if he was some kind of robot. He between everyone there, stopping to look at Nathan. "Where's Conty?"

"Oh, that's him." Nathan pointed at Simon with the garbage pick. "He's a right Conty." Nathan was grinning at his wordplay, while Beth looked at Simon. Simon looked terrified.

"Did you think I was gunna let it go?" The stranger spoke in such a way that it almost sounded like someone was reading off a slip of paper. Beth didn't like a second of this. "I want my money."

"Give the man his money," Nathan said, nodding over at the guy.

"I haven't got your money," Simon said. He glared at Nathan. He was gunna get Simon killed. Kelly walked up from behind Simon, trying to get a better look at the guy. When he saw her though, he called her Roxy. And he looked betrayed.

"So you're with him now?" the stranger asked, shaking his head. "I was still waiting for you at the church when the cops picked me up."

"Not tryin' t'be funny, ma'e, but yous actin' like a right knob." Kelly took a drag of her cigarette after speaking. This guy was clearly crazy, why were none of Beth's friends being nice to him? It's no wonder they keep have to killing people. They keep pissing off the crazies.

"Clearly suffering from some mental illness," Olly said, shaking his head.

"I want my money," the guy repeated.

"Let me talk to him," Olly said confidently. Maybe he would prove to be a strong part of their team. Olly handed his things to Alisha.

"Don't, _look,_ just leave it." Alisha attempted to stop this guy, but to no avail.

"It's okay. I've had some training in conflict resolution." Beth was trying hard not to think this guy was a tool, but she couldn't help it. Everything he said just made Beth want to yawn.

"This should be entertaining," Nathan said, grinning.

Olly started walking towards the stranger. The word 'danger' was flying around Beth's head like a bat. Olly asked the guy what his name was. He was saying comforting things. The guy tilted his head, like he was confused. The guy lifted his gun, shooting Olly right in the forehead. Beth screamed and felt herself being pushed back. Nathan had pulled her behind him. Beth could see some of Olly's blood splattered on her arms, and she thought she could feel some on her face. She screamed, grabbing onto one of Nathan's arms for dear life. She peeked back around him, getting a look at Olly's fallen body. There was blood just pouring out of his head. He was dead, there was no doubt about it.

"Run!" someone shouted, and they all took off.

Nathan had grabbed onto Beth and pulled her along behind him. The sprinted down the street, all of them screaming and cursing as they attempted to get away. Nathan pulled Beth off to the side. She followed him up some stairs, and they lied down flat on the roof of the community centre. The rest of the group found them at their own pace, and joined the two. The air was filled with fear, Nathan felt responsible for this. He egged the guy on. If Beth was killed because of his actions, he'd never forgive himself. He wouldn't even be able to kill himself to be with her.

Nathan crawled to the edge of the roof, to see if the guy had given up. Nathan ducked down quickly, making Beth assume he spotted the guy.

"He shot 'im!" Alisha said, panicking. "He shot the new guy."

"We should go back for 'im," Kelly said, her breaths ragged.

"He was hit in the head, he's _fucked,_ " Curtis said. Beth was inclined to agree.

"Hey no, he's okay. He's fine!" Nathan said, pointing. "He's over there."

Beth, as well as the others, crawled to where Nathan was looking. Beth didn't see anyone, anywhere. The entire sidewalk was empty. Curtis said, "I don't see him."

"Wha – oh," Nathan sighed a little. "That must be his ghost. Which would mean he's not at all okay, on a count of him being dead." Nathan and Curtis shared a look. Beth thought she was over all this bullshit drama. She made the mistake of hoping to get through the rest of service with her head down.

"Tell 'im I said sorry," Beth said, looking where Nathan had pointed to. "Tell Olly we're all sorry."

"Hey!" Nathan shouted, trying to get his attention. "Sorry you got shot, man." Nathan smiled, and then his face turned sour. "Hey fuck you!" Nathan flipped off Olly. Or at least Beth guessed as much.

"Hey what was that?" Curtis asked, hitting Nathan.

"He just got shot in the face, and you're insulting him?" Alisha asked.

"Yeah I said apologize. Not be mean," Beth said, shaking her head.

"Hey he made an obscene gesture, I don't care if he's dead that's no excuse for rudeness." Nathan defended himself about flipping off a dead guy.

Beth rolled her eyes, looking at the sky. "Curtis, don't you usually go back in time when you've seen someone get killed?" Beth asked, Curtis looked at her. He hadn't really thought about it, but she was right, he normally did go back.

"Go on then, save 'im!" Kelly said. Curtis stood up, and put effort into trying, but it was no use.

"Well I didn't know him! I'm not feeling it," Curtis said, getting angry at himself more than anything.

"Yeah he was a bit of a twat," Nathan said. Beth hit him in the arm, hating the way Nathan didn't feel bad about insulting someone who was murdered less than ten minutes ago.

"Dere's somefin' wrong wit you," Kelly said.

"Awh, c'mon. Seriously? He was never gunna fit in with all the caring about the environment 'n all that. Better him then me," Nathan said.

"You're immortal," Simon said.

"Better him than one of you," Nathan corrected. "Hey, call me a bastard, but I'd rather see him go down than Barry."

"Crazy fella is gone now," Beth said, looking around again. "I'm calling the police."

"Right behind you babe!" Nathan shouted, getting up and following Beth off the roof. Beth loved Nathan so much, she just sometimes wish that he was nicer. But then again she would never want him to be anything but himself.


	13. Chapter 13

**We're nearing the end of the story – only a few chapters left. There will be a little bit more coming after this story... but it's just a look at what might have been had Curtis not turned back time. So stay tuned, because we're in the home stretch.**

The police arrived at the scene to take stock of what happened shortly after Beth had gotten Shaun to call the police. They had to have pictures taken of the blood stains on their faces and bodies before they were allowed to wash it off. Olly's body was taken away by an ambulance, apparently he was an organ donor, and they had a very limited amount of time to get those organs into other bodies.

"Shaun wants to talk to us," Simon said, walking into the locker room. Everyone was hoping for the same thing; early release. But that's not what they got at all."

"The police want witness statements off all of ya, so try not to screw it up, alright?" Shaun said, raising one eyebrow at the bunch. "I don't need them on my back. Do you think you can manage that?" Shaun saw them all nod a little. "Good."

"Is tha' it?" Kelly asked, arms crossed over her chest. She looked so angry.

"Aren't you going to pretend to be even a little bit sad?" Alisha asked, pointing at him through her pocket.

"D'you know how much paperwork is involved when somebody gets shot during community service? I've got health and safety forms coming out me ass over here. So sure, yeah. We're all very sad. So there it is."

Beth started leaving, but Nathan put up his arm to hat everyone. "It's a cruel senseless waste. A young man, taken from us in his prime, leaving us to pick up the pieces of our shattered lives. Knowing that he's gone forever, so maybe. We should have the rest of the week off." Shaun looked at Nathan, with displeased eyes. "You know, to cry and grieve and remember our dear friend..." Nathan paused, and it was clear that he had no idea what the guys name even was. He pointed at Simon who told Nathan that his name was Olly. " _Olly,_ dear beautiful Olly."

"Get the fuck out of my office," Shaun said, turning around to do his paperwork. "Police are waiting outside in the lobby to talk to ya's."

They filed out of the office. Beth had her hands in her pockets, and the picture or Olly's blood shooting out the back of his head on her mind. Nathan must've realized how she felt, because he whispered, "Try not to think about it too much, love," right into her ear. There were six police officers, each one of them took the statement from one offender. Beth happened to be talking with an officer name Terry, the same man who got her statement about Max.

Beth calmly explained the whole situation. For the first time in a while, she didn't have to leave anything out while talking to cops. This one was legitimately no ones fault but that nutter. Nathan may have egged him on, but no one made Olly walk up to the armed crazy guy. That was his own judgment call.

"We're not even being sent home early now," Curtis said, shaking his head. "We've just witnessed a murder and we can't go home to think about the situation. This is bullshit." Curtis pulled out a paint can and handed it to Beth. "It can't be legal."

"We're on the clock, they don't give a shit how we feel." Beth shrugged.

"Yeah," Curtis agreed. "And it's bullshit."

Beth and Curtis made their way to a tunnel, where they were to paint over graffiti. Beth was painting over an overly detailed cock. Who just does this shit for fun? One by one everyone else finished up their statements and joined Curtis and Beth in complaining. Nathan was the last to join, taking his typical spot beside Beth. He kissed her on the head, and grumbled something about wanting to go home. Then their time was spent rolling paint onto the concrete wall.

"You alright?" Beth asked, looking over at Nathan.

"No, I'm not alright. Shaun is a heartless bastard." Nathan kept painting.

"We should do something," Simon said. Nobody looked inspired. "About the guy who shot Olly."

"So you're talking about stepping up to the plate and taking him down?" Nathan asked, swinging his paint roller near Simon's face. "I really don't see that happenin'."

"Nah, he's right," Alisha said, turning to look at the others.

"Since when do you want to get involved in anything like this?" Curtis asked. Beth felt uncomfortable, and like this was about something other than than Olly's death.

"Maybe since I got someone's brain blown out, all over my face."

"If we go up against 'im, one of os is gunna ge' our brains blown ou'!" Kelly said.

"But he could hurt someone who has no defence, someone who doesn't know how mental he is." Beth crossed her arms. "I don't like it, but I think it's the right thing to do."

"We can't just pretend it didn't happen," Simon said. Beth agreed with him.

"Hey I do that all the time. It's like the fella in the bible, the good Samaritan? Walk on by?" Nathan was an idiot, who had very little idea what he was talking about. Beth shook her head.

"So how're you gunna feel, if we do nothing and you read in the paper that he shot someone else?" Alisha asked. Beth nodded. Alisha and Simon both appreciated the support.

"Hey," Nathan said, dipping his paint brush in the paint. "I don't read the papers."

"Alright, so what are you three gunna do when you find this guy? And he sticks a gun to your head?" Curtis asked. Beth hadn't really given it a lot of thought. They did just start talking about this a few minutes ago.

"Ah, it'll just be the two of 'em, Beth isn't going near any of that shit," Nathan said.

Beth crossed her arms at the fact that he thought he could tell her what to do. "No, if they were going I would help, actually." Nathan looked over at her and squinted. He shook his head and went back to work.

"For once, I agree with Nathan. You two girls are not gettin' involved in this," Curtis said, his tone made Beth feel so small. She didn't say anything to Curtis, because Beth figured Alisha would have that under control, but Nathan was going to get an earful once they got home. This may be the start of a fight even, if Nathan thinks that he can boss Beth around he's got another thing coming. Beth didn't need anyone but herself, she had Nathan and she was so thankful for his presence in her life, but she didn't _need_ him, she _wanted_ him.

"Uh, since when did you start tellin' me what I can and can't do?" Alisha asked, raising her voice. Curtis and Alisha were getting into a fight, in front of their closest friends.

"Since I care whether you die or not," Curtis shot back. "You forgotten about that?"

"Okay guys, c'mon seriously. I think I speak for all of us when I say, we're lazy and incompetent. We're practically handicapped, okay? Leave it to the police. They get paid to get shot." Nathan turned to Beth. "And I'm not controlling ya, I'm just stopping you, all of you, from getting yourselves killed."

"Can't believe I'm saying this again but, Nathan's talking sense." Curtis hated agreeing with Nathan. Mostly everyone did, actually.

" _Thank_ you, I'm already doing my best to fight crime," Nathan said, dramatically putting some paint over graffiti.

"You're an idiot," Beth said, shaking her head. In response, Nathan just winked and raised his eyebrows.

The rest of the time spent painting was dead quiet. Nathan would attempt to lighten the mood occasionally with a joke, but no one took the bait. Beth suggested he just finish so they can get out of here. Beth and Nathan made plans to go get some drinks into them after they were done working. IT sounded like heaven. Nathan, a few cold ones, time to reflect on how shitty of a place her life was right now. The exception being her friends, and the love of her life. But it wouldn't matter much if she was dead by the end of the week.

Nathan could tell something was up with Beth as he walked alongside her to the bar. She was quiet, and she hadn't even grabbed Nathan's hand to hold. If he knew anything about her, it was that she loved holding his hand. She was scared, and annoyed, and just generally frustrated at the word for dealing them shittier cards every turn.

Beth was happy to arrive at the pub. Immediately, Beth went for a table while Nathan went to fetch their drinks. When he came back, he sat across from Beth, and waited patiently for her to tell him what the matter was. She would tell him in her own time. She always did. While fiddling with her bottle, Beth started rattling off everything that was bothering. The bad situations, the deaths, the feeling that they could be arrested or murdered hanging around every corner. Beth felt trapped. She hated her powers, they felt more like a prison.

"They're not a prison babe," Nathan said, reaching across the table to place his hand on top of hers. "They're a gift. And I'll be the first to admit that it doesn't always feel like they are, but I promise you, In the end they'll make our lives better."

"How do you know that?" Beth asked, looking at him. The optimism that you could usually find in her eyes was gone, and replaced with fear. Nathan was just noticing this now, and it made him feel horrible.

"I just do," Nathan said, taking a sip of his beer. "Besides, I wouldn't be here without my powers. And Neither would you."

"Yeah, suppose you're right." Beth smiled, and flipped her hand upside down so she could properly hold his. Nathan smiled. "Love you, Nathan."

"And I love you, Beth."

Beth loved hearing Nathan say that more than anything in the whole word. The way he said it, with such a sincerity that made Beth weak in the knees every time he spoke. Nathan made it a point to cheer Beth up. It seemed impossible to the average man, but to the man who knew everything about her, it was just about the easiest thing in the world. Nathan swapped over to sit at her side of the table. He put his arm around her, and attacked her neck with silly kisses. Beth started giggling and trying to push him off, but he only fought back harder. Beth stopped him by pinching him.

"No need to be so violent, love." Nathan rubbed the spot on his neck that she pinched.

"Hey, I could've smashed that bottle over your head," Beth said, raising an eyebrow. "So, count your blessings."

"One," Nathan said, booping Beth on the nose. "Two." Nathan leaned in to place a soft kiss on Beth's neck. She let out a soft moan, and then blushed profusely, looking around to see if anyone heard. No one did. Nathan just smirked. "Three." He kissed both of her red cheeks.

"Okay I get it," Beth said, kissing him quickly. "I'm your blessing."

"That's right." Nathan put a hand on her knee as they continued to talk and goof around. They spent a few hours at the pub, Nathan's hand stayed glued to her knee most of the time. It was there to remind her that she was safe, and it did make her feel that way. Just being with Nathan made Beth feel safe.

"D'you think we should get home?" Beth asked, stretching her arms. "'Cause I'm getting pretty tired."

"Yeah darling, let's get you to bed."


	14. Chapter 14

Beth was waiting for Kelly and Alisha outside of the community centre. Nathan was inside with Curtis and Simon, trying to get something out of the vending machine. Beth was leaning against the wall right beside the main entrance. Alisha came running up, and grabbed Beth by the parts of her arms covered by her sleeves. She was talking one hundred miles per minutes, making it impossible for Beth to keep up. But what she heard loud and clear was; _he's got Kelly._ Beth didn't need to be told who, she knew exactly who. Beth rushed inside the centre right behind Alisha.

"Bad news babe, they've fixed the vending machine," Nathan said, opening his cola.

"That guy with the red car and the gun," Alisha started, panting. She must have been running away from the guy when he got Kelly.

"We were just talking about 'im," Nathan said, smirking.

"And he's got Kelly," she said, desperate to catch her breath still.

"Jesus, he's gunna shoot her, and he's gunna kill her." Nathan looked panicked. "I told you he was dangerous. Alright everybody calm down! Just think." Nathan looked around. "Think, and keep calm." Nathan turned to Simon, and grabbed him by the front of his jump suit. "Do something you little freak."

Beth put a hand over her mouth. She was scared to death for her friend. What if that maniac hurt Kelly? Beth would be devastated. Kelly may be a little rough around the edges, but she was good. Her thoughts were halted by the stranger shouting out Conty's name. They all heard it. Beth started breathing erratically.

"He's here," Curtis said.

Slowly, they all followed Curtis' lead of of the lobby and into one of the wings. Beth could faintly hear some low quality techno music, and then suddenly a scream. "Oh Jesus. He's kicking the shit out of her!" Nathan began to run in the opposite direction, which was towards the scream. Beth followed close behind. Nathan kicked open the door, making the music grow much louder. There was no sign of Kelly, but there was some computer game set up. That's what was making those sounds, not the crazy guy. Simon picked up the case that was on the desk in front of the screen.

"He's living the game," Simon said, looking at the case.

"Where'd all this come from?" Curtis asked. Beth was wondering the same thing.

"It was the guy in the mask," Alisha said, still looking at the screen. They all were excluding Simon.

"I'll have a play, I think." Nathan sat down, and turned the game off the the demo mode it had been set to. Immediately, Nathan was started driving away from the police, in a red car.

"He's Jimmy Cisco, he spent ten years in prison for armed robbery. His lover and his crime boss, Conty they double crossed him on his wedding day." Simon had read the back of the game case. Beth never really got into computer games for this very reason. She'd read they can take over your life, but she hadn't thought it meant like this. How was this a superpower?

"Hey, watch me run over this fat bloke," Nathan said, making the character hit an overweight old man. "Run fat boy, run! Awh, he's fucked up my car."

"Nice," Beth said, crossing her arms.

"We need to play his game for real," Simon said, fighting the game for everyone's attention. "If we give him his money, I think he'll let Kelly go."

"So, now, all we need is a hundred grand." Alisha crossed her arms. "Great." Beth thought of her mother for a moment. Her mother had the money to help Kelly. But her mother would never give her that kind of cash. Besides, she was disowned. Can't forget that part.

"We could rob a bank," Simon said quietly. Beth shook her head.

"We'll need a car," Curtis said.

"Yeah okay, let's rob a bank." Nathan was nodding his head.

"What're you doin'?" Shaun asked, leaning on the frame of the door.

"Nothing." Simon looked at his feet quickly. Beth started chewing on her lip.

"Really cause it sounds like you're gunna rob a bank," he said, chewing gum. How could that man always be chewing gum? Doesn't it get annoying?

"No, no, I said... let's have a big wank." Nathan nodded as if he'd actual covered their story well. Beth pinched the bridge of her nose. They were doomed to prison. "Communal masturbation. The old circle jerk."

"Go clean my car," Shaun said, dangling his keys from the hand he was using to lean on the door frame.

"I don't think cleaning your car is what they had in mind when they gave us community service," Nathan said, looking at the keys.

"Well I'm a member of the community and my car needs cleaning. And I don't give a shit."

"We'll go do that right now," Beth said, reaching forward to grab the keys.

Nathan looked at her like she'd grown an extra head. No one wanted to clean this guys car while they had an actual problem to deal with. But here was the probation officer, dangling the keys to his car, right after they'd said they need a car. And Nathan just wasn't getting it.

Once they were all getting into the car however, Nathan seemed to click in. "Oh we're stealing his car. Okay. I get it now. Let's go."

Alisha started driving the car. Beth was squished in between Curtis and Simon. She was the smallest so she got the hump. She wasn't very happy about it. Simon's plan was that he would turn invisible and steal the money from the security van. This was way better than Beth thought it was gunna be. She thought _she_ might be in jail for ten years for armed robbery. But it only took Simon a minute to go into the van and take what they needed.

"How was it?"

"Very easy," Simon said, gripping onto the metal case.

"A bunch of young offenders develop superpowers and not one of us thinks to use them to commit crime? Shame on us," Nathan joked, smacking Beth on the knee gently.

Beth closed her eyes, she had absolutely no interest in seeing where their next destination was. Were they going back to the centre? Probably not. That would be too calm. Alisha saw the red car, and pulled over. Everyone got out of the car, while Beth stayed put. Why did she think she could do this? He had a gun. She had never been so scared in her life. When Beth heard a car horn she jumped in her skin. But when she looked up all she saw was Nathan getting out of that loons red car. Nathan was talking, and kept talking even after he spotted Beth sitting still in the car. He walked over to her.

"Whatcha doin', bub?" Nathan asked, opening the car door and slipping in next to her.

"I'm just meditating a little bit. Praying too." Beth took a breath. "But I'm ready to go now."

"Just stay here," Nathan suggested. He knew she couldn't, but he really wanted her to. He'd die a thousand times in a row if if would keep Beth safe.

Beth shook her head, and gestured him to get out of the car. She followed him out, and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I love you," she whispered, sighing as she felt him kiss her head and soothe her hair. He whispered the same back, and then they led the others into the warehouse. It seemed deserted, but they heard the click of a gun as Curtis began climbing some stairs. The grip Beth had on Nathan's hand got twenty times tighter as she looked behind her. There was the crazy guy, holding up a gun to them. Kelly was behind him, dangling by her arms. She was wearing some big poofy wedding dress.

"You better have my money," he said, the gun pointed right at Simon.

"Kelly, are you okay?" Beth shouted, looking at her friend.

"Me arms are fuckin' killin' me!" she shouted back.

"Slide it over," 'Jimmy' said, in his normal robotic voice.

Simon crouched down to set it on the ground and slide it to Jimmy. It didn't make it far enough though. It stopped sliding less than halfway across. Simon had to walk up to the case, and try again. It still didn't go as far as Jimmy. Simon gave up on sliding it, and instead he opted to pick it up and hand it over. "Show me," the guy muttered. Simon opened the case to expose all the money hidden within. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Simon asked, looking up at the guy from the ground. He was still crouched beside the money. Beth was absolutely terrified.

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't play games with me, Conty."

"All 'e talks is bullocks, all th' time," Kelly shouted.

"Fat Tony says you got an undercover cop in your organization," Jimmy said, staring at Simon with those dead eyes. Beth felt sick. She was going to throw up.

"See, that's why I don't play computer games. They never bloody end!" Nathan was whispering to Beth. She smacked him, and continued to watch the horror unfold. Nathan put his arms around her tightly, and tried to tuck her behind him. She still peeked around him.

"Who's the cop?"

"No one," Simon tried, but it only got Simon pistol whipped in the head. Beth took a step back as she watched Simon's body fall unconscious. Jimmy pointed the gun at the rest of them.

"Anything funny and you die," he said. "I don't mind killing all of you. I'll get the cop that way."

Beth walked over, and whimpered as her hand was forced away from Nathan. Along with the rest of them, Beth was tied to a chain and was forced to dangle by her wrists. She could only imagine the pain Kelly was in, because Beth just got up there and her arms hurt. "I'm going to my car to get a chainsaw, and when I get back, you're going to tell me which on of you is the undercover cop." He walked off.

"Nice one, brilliant fuckin' rescue."

"No chance for a rewind then?" Nathan asked. "Get your boyfriend to sort it out."

"Uh, he's not my boyfriend." Alisha said.

"We split up, alright?" Curtis looked ahead of him, clearly not interested in the conversation. "Where's that prick in the mask when we need him?" It was a valid question.

Nathan then began to try and swing himself enough that he would come right off the hook keeping them up. He was loudly trying to build momentum, and when that failed he tried to use unconscious Simon as a climbing tree. All that did was wake up Simon. Nathan continued to do this until a girl fell onto the floor. Out of nowhere. Beth stared at her in confusion.

"Why are you hanging from meat hooks?" she asked, looking between them.

Nathan answered, "This is some of the weird shit I was telling you about."

"Isn't that the girl who's flat we broke into?" Kelly asked. Nathan looked shocked. Beth did hear from Kelly that he shit on the poor girls bed. Beth did recognize her. She wasn't caught at the flat, but she did walk past that girl on the street.

"The new guys heart got transplanted into her, she's got his power." And Curtis hadn't told them this, why?

"I guess that makes sense," Nathan said, trying to work it all out in his head.

" _You_ ," she said, closing in on Nathan.

"Hi," he said. "Sorry about uh, you know."

"Shitting in my bed?"

"Yeah, wrong flat." Idiot.

"I think you're supposed to rescue us," Simon said, clearly having his head on straight.

The girl tried pulling on the first chain she saw but nothing happened. When they heard Jimmy coming, they were quick to try and rush her out of here. But she didn't have control over her power. Nathan just had to make some snarky remark about it too. Beth was going to give him a good piece of her mind if she lived through this.

"Who are you?" Jimmy asked, walking into the room again.

"It's complicated."

Jimmy pulled a gun on her, and did something that surprised no one. He tied her to a meat hook, and cast her up with the rest of them. Jimmy started his chainsaw, and paced a couple times before choosing his first victim. He stopped at Alisha, and brought her down. She was pleading for her life. Once Alisha was off the hook, Nathan yelled for Jimmy to wait.

"Alright, alright it's me," Nathan said. Beth snapped her head in his direction. Did he just say that? Who's to say dismemberment isn't a way to for sure kill him? "I'm the undercover cop. So fire up the chainsaw and get with the sawing. And I'd appreciate it if you did it quickly and cleanly." Beth teared up. She knew he would come back, but that didn't mean she wanted to see him sawed into pieces. She had to do something. Concentrating solely on the chainsaw, or more specifically the screws on the chainsaw, she willed them to turn. After a moment of him staring at Nathan, the machine fell apart in his hands, clambering to the floor loudly as all the pieces fell in different places.

"Wait," Curtis said before kicking Jimmy in the face. "Run! Run!"

Alisha took of running as Jimmy staggered. Jimmy followed after her, with his gun in his hand. Once Jimmy was out of sight, Beth never saw him again. Alisha won't talk about what happened, or how it was resolved. She claims she was in shock, and can't remember.

"How are your arms?" Nathan asked, pulling Beth into a hug. Beth had managed to get them down, by moving all the chains with her mind. She was getting good at this. After everyone was down, Beth became rather tired.

"They hurt but, I'm alive so." Beth smiled. Nathan kissed her, and held onto her hand tightly. She hit him hard in the chest. "Don't ever let someone hack you apart! You can't keep getting killed, baby. What if you don't come back."

"Have I ever left you alone? No, and I don't plan on it sunshine." Nathan started walking with the rest of the group out of the warehouse. "Together forever, bub."


	15. Chapter 15

Beth woke up alone in the morning, after having spent an intimate night with Nathan. It was a bit of a bummer, but Nathan hadn't meant to upset Beth, and she knew that. He had to meet his mum for breakfast, and couldn't bring himself to wake up Beth to have her tag along. She looked peaceful, and beautiful. So he let her be, and went off alone. He had gone straight to the community centre after, assuming he would meet Beth there. She was right on time, as usual, humming a tune as she walked in. Nathan was sitting against his locker, massaging his neck. Nathan smiled up at her, but he looked uncomfortable.

"Alright, love?" Beth asked, sitting beside him.

"Some bastard killed me this morning," Nathan said. Beth took over massaging his neck for him. She sat in behind him, and rub his sensitive skin. She also placed light kisses on his neck occasionally. Nathan would never truly feel like he deserved this girl. But he could also never let her go.

"Did you pick a fight?" she asked, leaning her chin on his shoulder to look at him. Kelly and Curtis walked into the room, followed by Simon and Alisha shortly after. Nathan shook his head. "Who killed you then?"

"Nathan was killed again?" Kelly asked. Beth nodded, placing a kiss on Nathan's shoulder. She stood up, and Nathan did the same. "Were you being a prick?"

"No I wasn't," Nathan said, "Cross my heart and hope to die." Nathan thought for a moment. "Or not."

"So who did it?" Curtis asked. The gang began to gather around Nathan. Beth began to change into her jumpsuit. She flinched as Nathan said, "I don't know I was too busy being savagely beaten to death." Nathan rubbed Beth's back gently, knowing the fact probably upset her. "That is not a pleasant way to die."

"D'you have any enemies?" Simon asked, as if he hadn't just spent a load of time with Nathan.

"No," Nathan said. "I'm universally popular, and well liked. Why would anyone wanna kill me?"

"I can think of a few reasons," Curtis said, chuckling. Alisha agreed.

Kelly did too, apparently. She said, "Shit loads."

"You annoy people," Simon said after a moment of silence. Alisha laughed.

"See why would you even sway something like that? That's very hurtful," Nathan pouted. "I thought we were friends you ungrateful little twat."

"Don't speak to him like that," Alisha snapped, chewing her gum. Beth liked Alisha standing up for Simon. She was surprised, but happy.

"Why are you sticking up for him?" Nathan asked, pointing at Simon. They were all wondering it. "D'you love him?" Beth hit Nathan in the arm. She was now fully changed into her jumpsuit.

"Uh, look. Why don't you go and suck yourself off," Alisha said, storming out of the locker room.

"I wish I could," Nathan joked. "I could never reach it."

"That's gross," Beth said, shaking her head. She closed her locker, and popped her long hair out from down the back of the ugly orange outfit. She still felt washed out when she wore this. Orange was not her thing.

"Oh, c'mon. We've all tried it."

Beth shook her head, trying to get the image out of her mind. Nathan put his arms around her waist, and nuzzled his face into her neck. She was pretending she didn't just picture Nathan sucking himself off. "You think I'm well liked, right babe?"

"Not really," Beth said honestly. "But I like you."

"Hurtful," Nathan said.

Beth just laughed as she shook him off casually. They walked out of the room together and into the foyer. They had to help set up for the charity run. Nathan was told to go help set up the banner, while Beth and Alisha had to help set up the thank you gift desk. Alisha was unusually quiet as she work, so Beth did her best to strike up conversation.

"So, have you heard any good music lately?" Beth asked, cursing internally at her own words.

"Can you just ask me what you really want to ask me? I'm your friend, you don't have to beat around the bush with me. Go on," Alisha said, not even looking up. Beth was either easy to read, or Alisha was the telepath here, not Kelly.

"Are you okay? You haven't been the same since the whole video game thing," Beth said. "But I don't think anyone else has really noticed." Alisha was frozen to the spot, and Beth could see that.

"Don't worry about it," Alisha said, faking a smile. "I'm fine."

They were interrupted by Nathan tumbling over some boxes. The probation worker was standing over him laughing. Nathan probably egged that guy on. This is why people kill him. Beth just giggled and turned back to Alisha.

"You don't have to pretend you're fine to me," Beth said. "You don't have to talk about it. But you don't have to fake a smile... not to me."

Alisha wanted to say something to Beth, but Nathan put a halt on the conversation by waving them over. Beth came and stood beside Curtis, who was fiddling with some streamers. "It's her," Nathan said, gesturing behind him with his head.

"Who?" Curtis asked.

"The cute, smiley, popular girl. I think she murdered me." Nathan looked at Beth.

"Cute?" Beth asked, crossing her arms.

"I thought you didn't know who it was anyway?" Alisha said, rolling her eyes.

"No, no, it's all coming back to me now. She was here this morning, and I was in the locker rooms watching her getting changed," Nathan explained.

"Watching her getting changed!?" Beth said, raising her voice. Nathan shushed her.

"Nice," Curtis said, shaking his head. If Curtis had his way, Beth wouldn't be dating that prick. They wouldn't even be friends.

"I walked in on her, and she was bent over. Pointing her arse at me, what am I supposed to do? Poke my eyes out with a stick?"

"Yes," Beth said, turning away from Nathan. "I'm not surprised she killed you, you pervert."

"I'm telling you that bitch killed me," Nathan said.

Beth looked over at the girl. She was talking to Simon, and she seemed like she was nothing but friendly. Beth looked back at Nathan and shook her head, her arms still crossed tightly across her chest. She was livid. She knew that Nathan would look at other girls, and find other girls attractive. Asking him not to would be like owning a dog, and thinking all other dogs have to be ugly. He could find other woman attractive. But he didn't have to specifically tell Beth which ones he thought were attractive. That wasn't fair, now Beth would be on edge whenever that girl came around. They were helping _her_ , and now she would be afraid that Nathan was ready to help _himself._

"Oh Jesus, she's after Barry."

Beth continued to watch her before she couldn't stand the sight anymore. She left out the back way without Nathan or Alisha noticing. Curtis did however and shook his head. The girl turned to look at Nathan, and was shocked to say the least.

"Oh yeah, surprised to see me? You killed the wrong guy, you cute psycho bitch." Nathan spoke to no one in particular. "That's right, I'm onto you."

"You're an idiot," Alisha said, walking away.

"Beth," Nathan said, not looking behind him. "Can you believe this shit? Working under my attacker." Nathan finally turned around. "Beth?"

"She left," Curtis said. "Probably got tired of you talking about how cute someone else his. Or did you forget you were speaking to your girlfriend."

"She knows I love her," Nathan defended.

"She deserves better."

Nathan shook his head, refusing to acknowledge Curtis' remark. Nathan called Beth's cell but got no answer. She must have hung up, because it rang twice and went to voicemail. Nathan didn't do anything wrong, did he?

Beth was looking at her phone after denying Nathan's call. She felt kind of bad, and was debating calling him right back, but she didn't. Instead she finished helping to unload the last of the water bottle out of the back of a truck. The guy helping her was actually kind of cute. He must have been an athlete, because he was working without his shirt, and he looked good. But she wouldn't tell Nathan that, because she wasn't a prick.

"Are you alright, love?" the guy asked, taking the box from her and setting it down. "You seem upset."

"My boyfriend was being a dickhead," Beth said, sighing.

"Is he doing service too?" the guy asked. He wasn't being rude, just curious.

"Yeah," Beth said. "Kinda where I met him."

The stranger put his hand on Beth's shoulder. "Hey!" someone shouted. Beth looked up and saw Nathan standing on the roof. " _No_ _touchin_ '!"

"Don't let him drag you down," the guy said, retracting his arm. Beth looked up and saw that Nathan was no longer in sight. Beth looked at the cute boy and couldn't help but think about his words.

 _Don't let him drag you down..._

Nathan wasn't holding Beth back from anything, was he? If she wanted to go to Paris to study fashion after this, would he come with her? Or would he force her to stay? She had so many questions.

"Who was that wanker?" Nathan asked, coming up behind Beth. He put an arm around her shoulder.

"No one," Beth mumbled, shaking Nathan's arm off of her. She wasn't in the mood for any of Nathan's games right now. What she really wanted was to talk to Simon. "Find somewhere else to sleep tonight."

"What?"

"I said, find somewhere else to sleep." Beth raised her voice at Nathan for the second time that day. Nathan looked shocked.

"Baby, you can't be serious." Nathan reached out for Beth but she pulled back.

"I'm dead serious Nathan, I'm angry at you. And I want to to find somewhere else for tonight. And I'll talk to you tomorrow." Beth turned away from Nathan, and began walking to the locker room. She didn't care if she was supposed to stay later, she was leaving now.

After a quick change into her jeans and shirt, she was halfway out of the building, but unfortunately she was stopped by the probation worker. He was such a twat, and she was not in the mood. He looked at her for a moment, his eyes lingering on her tits. He smirked, while he said, "I shouldn't let you go but how could I report tits like those? They're perfect."

"Shove off," she said, turning and leaving.

"Let me know if you shed that boyfriend of yours," he called after her, not caring who heard him. Beth was disturbed.

Beth's night was spent alone in her apartment just thinking. She loved Nathan. She loved him so much. And after some careful thought, she knew that he wasn't holding her back. He helped her open up, and become who she really was. He found her fun, hidden away in cages of repression. The family that should have been there for her only locked the cage doors, and the young offenders she had met a several weeks ago had become more important to her than her biological family.

If community service taught her anything at all, it's that just because you're related to someone by blood, doesn't mean you have to love them. It just means that you have similar DNA. Beth realized that even though they never physically laid hands on her, the mental abuse, and lack of love had hardened Beth to love. But now she was more in love than she ever thought possible, and she just wanted him there with her. But she felt guilty. She had yelled at him, telling him to sleep somewhere else when she knew he had been murdered just that morning. She cast him away from a safe place to wherever he could find.

Maybe _she_ was holding _him_ back...


	16. Chapter 16

Beth had fallen asleep crying. So when someone came into her apartment at three am she was startled awake, and scared. She hugged the blankets up tight to her chin as she watched the door. Beth heard a crash, followed by Nathan's familiar voice cursing. After she let out a sigh of relief, she went to go see what Nathan was doing. He froze when he saw his girlfriend standing in the doorway or their shared bedroom.

If it was still their shared bedroom anyway.

"Don't worry, I'm going to the guest bedroom." Nathan looked away to hide his disappointment.

Loudly, Beth began to cry. She rushed over to him and out her arms around him, apologizing over and over until Nathan had to actually cover her mouth with his hand to quiet the girl long enough to reassure her that he was okay. When he pulled back his hand she began saying a string of self reprimanding words. Calling herself a coward, and a bad girlfriend. Nathan was shocked. Sure, they had a bit of a fight but all couples did. Nathan would be more worried if they never fought at all. Nathan picked Beth up, and walked to the bedroom.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you finished with me," Beth whispered, gripping onto Nathan's collar. He almost dropped Beth.

"Finish with you? Are you crazy?"

"I kicked you out tonight! And someone who had just killed you is out there and I'm awful, I'm so awful." Beth continued to cry. Nathan was absolutely speechless. He had no way of knowing that this was how his night was going to end up.

"Beth, I love you. And you love me. These doubts you have, about us... They have to go, my love. We're going to be together forever. Wherever you want to go, I'll follow. And we'll have a life together, and a family." Nathan placed Beth on the bed, and after shedding out of his clothes, he joined her.

"California," Beth said.

"What?"

"After our community service is up, I want to go to California."

Nathan smiled. "Then that's where we'll go."

The next day was that of the charity run. Getting out of bed was a task that Beth wasn't sure she would be able to face. Nathan laughed at her as she told him that it was too hard to get up, and that they should just out run the law together. As much as Nathan liked thought the idea of the two of them relying on nothing but themselves, and braving the world together. He knew it was nothing but a joke. Or at least, he hoped it was. Beth wasn't exactly the girl to go to in a crisis. Especially when jail was on the line. Beth wasn't part of the offence, or even the defence of the ASBO teens, she was basically the water girl.

But they made it to community service. Beth was helping at the finish line, making sure everyone got lots of water. One of the first few people to finish was Jessica. Beth hadn't really gotten to meet her yet, so she went up to introduce herself. Before she could, Nathan grabbed her from behind, and spun her around a few times. She giggled loudly. When he stopped spinning her, she gave him a kiss. "What're you doing, love?"

"What I'm supposed to be doing," Beth said, laughing. "Help me?"

"Course," Nathan said, smiling. He would help her with anything, even if he didn't want to. They began to hand out more water bottles to runners, and people who just looked thirsty. "Oh, there's a fancy dress party tonight we're going to."

"Oh, are we?"

"Sorry, that we're _invited_ to. But you love costumes so I know you'll be there." Nathan smirked.

"This is true," Beth said, laughing. "What're you going as?"

"We were thinking we'd all go as superheroes... because we are, kind of."

"I think I'd rather be a ballerina," Beth said, handing out the last bottle.

"You mean like, a tight little pink outfit?" Nathan asked, swallowing hard. The idea alone made him want to just ditch the party and spend the night with Beth.

"Yep," Beth said, walking towards the community centre. Nathan was right on her tail. "And if you show me a good time at this party I'll show you what else I've got that's tight and pink."

Nathan was no longer in the mood to go to a party.

"I'm going to track down Alisha," Beth said, grabbing Nathan's hand for the moment. "I'll meet you at the party." Beth gave Nathan a kiss, and then left.

Alisha was in the locker room, staring off into the distance. Lately, she's been so upset, and just generally distant. Beth was worried about her friend. Beth walked up to her, and said hello. It started Alisha.

"Don't do that," she snapped. Beth shied away. "No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Alisha, what's wrong? Somethings happened to you," Beth said. "You know you can talk to me."

"Did you know that the greatest love of my life will begin because Simon wanted to save you?" Alisha asked.

"I'm not sure I get what you mean," Beth said. And she wasn't playing dumb; she was truly clueless.

"You can keep a secret, right? I need to," Alisha paused. "I need to talk about this with someone other than my reflection."

"I won't tell a soul."

Alisha wanted to speak to Beth somewhere private. So they went to Beth's apartment, and locked the door. Alisha didn't want Nathan to walk in, and he hardly ever actually carried his key.

Alisha was quiet for a moment, her reasoning being that she needed to collect her thoughts to truly explain what has been happening to her. Beth left Alisha alone on her bed to reflect. She made her way into kitchen to make some caramel coffees. Beth carried in the two warm mugs, handing one off to Alisha. She graciously accepted the treat.

"I trust you Beth, and I know I can trust the others," Alisha said. She didn't say that there was distrust between her and Nathan, but that was out of respect for Beth's relationship. "But not like I can trust you."

"You can come to me anytime." Beth smiled. "I'll answer my phone at three a.m. I'll be grumpy, but I'll be there."

Alisha smiled, "I believe that."

"Now, what's the matter. Maybe I can help."

"This is going to sound insane, I know that. But, just wait until the end to question me okay? You died." Beth was confused, but followed instruction and quietly waited. "Originally, Nathan was also turned into a virtue member, or whateva' they're called. Meaning he wasn't the one to save us. There was a different group of people who fought them, and a few people died. You were one of them. You, the leader, and some other guy. Simon couldn't handle that, because you were his best friend. His only true friend really. So – this is were it begins to sound crazy. So, he went back in time to save you. But he's smart, and he not only had the power to go back in time but he was also really strong, and could do parkour, and he could touch me." Alisha voiced cracked, but she hid it by taking a sip of her drink.

"He was the guy in the hoodie..."

"Yeah, he was. Future Simon was always looking out for us. He saved our asses over and over. And we never even knew." Alisha looked into her mug. "He went back to save you, but he fell in love with me. And he's going to again. Fall in love with me, I mean. But right now I love him, and he doesn't know." Alisha began to cry, her face showing her every emotion.

Beth was quick into action, draping a blanket over Alisha and then holding her with the blanket there to protect the two of them from Alisha's power. Alisha cried for a while, Beth presence was helpful, but the kind words she spoke were better. Beth knew exactly what to say to her friend.

"You have no idea how good it feels to tell someone all this," Alisha said, calming down. Beth pulled her sleeves over her hands and wiped Alisha's tears with her wrist.

"Is he..." Beth didn't know how to properly ask if someone died.

"Yeah, he died to save us," Alisha said, a sad smile acting as a weak emotional shield. "Can we just get ready for the party now? Simon may actually be in danger."

"Yeah, we can."

It didn't take them very long. Beth pulled out her old ballerina costume. It was her favourite. She used to aspire to be a ballerina, but now it was just her identity during fancy dress parties.

A few hours later Nathan was dancing with Beth, his trousers tighter than was comfortable. He had been thinking about what Beth would look like as a dancer for _hours._ But Beth was having a good time, so he was as well. Beth looked better than he could have ever imagined, the little outfit made her look like a proper dancer. Her make up was sparkly, and girly, and made her look beautiful. Nathan thought she always looked beautiful. Her hair was in a tight bun, a pink bow in front of the bun that was the exact same shade as her fluffy tutu. In Nathan's opinion, his date was the prettiest girl in the room. And she was all his.

"Are you having fun?" Beth shouted, fighting to be heard over the music. Nathan smiled.

"I'm always having fun when I'm with you," Nathan said. He got closer to her to help her hear, but took advantage of that by putting his hands on her butt.

"Take me somewhere quiet?"

Nathan didn't have to be told twice. He was so distracted by how sexy Beth looked that he forgot about Simon's predicament. Nathan was holding Beth's hand, and leading her away from the crowded dance floor. She giggled as the music got quieter. They were on their way to the bathroom at the far side of the community centre, so they wouldn't be bothered during their quickie. Nathan was kissing her before they were even fully through the door.

"We have to be quick," Beth whispered, smiling at Nathan. He was placing sloppy kisses on her neck.

"I've been hard since noon, I don't think that will be a problem." Beth untied the back of Nathan's costume, pulling it down to his mid thigh. Beth trailed her nails up his chest as they kissed again.

Nathan lifted up Beth's tutu. He saw that her tights were over her leotard, and he heard her giggle. "Were you expecting this, you little minx?" She just giggled again.

Nathan pulled her tights off completely. He picked her up and set her on the sink, feeling all over her chest as soon as she was sitting. Nathan pushed the thin fabric of her leotard over enough for him to enter Beth fully. She moaned at the sensation of being filled up, followed by Nathan thrusting quickly, and roughly. He whispered dirty things in her ears as he plowed into her. She groaned loudly, gripping onto Nathan's cape with one hand and the edge of the counter with the other. Nathan began to rub circles over her clit, making the encounter even more pleasurable.

Beth pushed him back, and jumped off of the counter. She turned around, and bent herself over the cold counter. Nathan groaned, stroking himself while he looked at the sight. She had him in a trance. No one could ever compare to Beth. There would never be a way to move on from Beth, only move forward with her.

"Come back here and fuck me," Beth growled, shaking her ass in his direction. He listened obediently.

Nathan's hand didn't leave his member until he was close enough to push her leotard over once more, and fill her up again. His thrusting was fast, and felt amazing. Beth's hips hit repeatedly against the granite. The pain was good, and she wanted to feel more. More of him, and more of the pain. She liked it. It surprised her, but she liked it. But she got the exact opposite which made her whimper. Nathan had pulled out completely, but only so he could pull her tutu off. It was cute, but in the way.

As soon as it was in the same pile as her abandoned tights, he was back inside her. Enjoying every inch of her tight sex. She mumbled something incoherent. Nathan looked into her eyes through the mirror, and asked her to repeat herself.

"Hit me," she said, staring right at him. He slowed down, but didn't stop.

"What?"

"Slap my ass," Beth said, gripping onto the faucet. "I want you to spank me."

"Oh God," Nathan muttered, looking down. He could see every inch of himself pounding into Beth. And he could hear himself slapping against her. Looking up at her again, he was met with waiting and impatient eyes. He raised a hand up, and brought it down to hit Beth's beautiful ass. She moaned loudly, as she closed her eyes and bit her lip. Nathan wasn't going to last much longer. "Again?" Beth nodded.

Another loud hit could be heard in the empty room. She moaned louder, her ass wonderfully sore. Nathan put his hand over the sore skin, and gave it a gentle tap. Beth whimpered. He moved his hand around to fiddle with her clit, making her let out a sound best described as a squeak. Nathan loved it. For a few thrusts, Beth was in heaven, he was close to cumming, which meant he was putting in every last ounce of energy he had. And since this was a quickie, he had a lot left.

Beth came first by ten seconds. She quieted herself by biting into her forearm, while Nathan grunted freely, not giving a flying fuck who heard him.

Nathan pulled out, making Beth squirm. "Here love," he said, handing her back her tutu. She slipped it on. As she fixed her leotard, her finger brushed against her clit, and she squeaked. It startled Nathan at first, but then he laughed.

"Sensitive?"

"Yeah," she said, her quiet personality making it hard to believe she had asked him to hit her moment ago. "But I love it."

"I love you," Nathan said, redressing himself.

"I love you too," Beth said, pulling him close. "It's been twenty minutes. We better go back to the party."

"Oh shit! Barry!" Nathan said, grabbing Beth by her biceps. "Stay here and away from the crazy girl. I don't want you getting hurt." Nathan kissed the top of her head, and rushed out of the room. Leaving Beth confused. She pulled on her tights as quick as she could, and rushed after him. She wasn't useless, she would be able to help.


	17. Chapter 17

Beth was lost in the dancing crowd. She could only hear the loud bustle of people, and could only see the bright lights flickering around the walls and ceiling, occasionally beaming right into her eye. Fighting through the crowd was difficult, and seemingly never ending. Beth was constantly in an attempt to get her bearing. She thought she saw Simon walking off, and tried to follow him. He went into a hallway, and lost Beth. As she followed the hallway, the music became quieter, giving her ears a chance to actual help her. Nathan should've stayed with her, because now she was scared.

Somehow, Beth found herself near the supply closet that was filled with chair for when they held events there. A noise startled her. Looking over her shoulder she found herself completely alone; only now she was more nervous. Jessica wasn't actually murdering people, was she? Beth left that hallway, and continued into the locker room, looking for Nathan. Or Simon. Basically anyone of her friends, she didn't know if she could handle being alone much longer.

At first, Beth thought the locker room was empty. She walked over to the sink to splash some water on her face. Beth looked into the mirror. Behind her she saw blood on the floor. She turned off the water quickly, and turned around. Out of instinct, she ducked down, holding onto the sink with one hand. She quietly made her way behind the lockers, peeking around after a moment of fear. There was nothing there. She walked over to the blood, and immediately feared the worst. She called Simon first, then Nathan, and then Alisha. But no one answered. She tried Curtis and Kelly, but there phones were both off, or dead.

"Oh god," Beth whispered, putting a hand on top of her head.

Beth had to focus. She had to quiet down, and focus. What would Nathan do? Get himself killed, that's what. New idea; what would Simon do? If it had been Beth in danger, Simon would have done absolutely anything and everything to help her. Alisha proved this earlier. If Simon can go back in time to save Beth (and Alisha) and get himself killed in the process, then Beth can help him now. She could be brave. She could be brave _for Simon._

Following the trail of blood took very little time. She turned the corner of the hallway, thinking that she was wasting her time. And she saw a stranger, dragging what looked like a body. It looked like Simon's costume. Beth gasped quietly, but not quietly enough. The man turned around, looking right into Beth's eyes. He growled. _Growled_. Making Beth absolutely terrified. He stood up, his body language menacing. His shoulders were cocked back, and his fists were held tightly, a knife in one of them. Beth didn't know whether to run or fight.

But what defence did her leotard have against a knife?

Beth turned and ran, the shock of seeing Simon like that enough to keep her tears locked in her eyes. It was like seeing a ghost. But it makes no sense. Alisha said that Simon comes back from the future, does this mean that they've just doomed the delicate balance of time by not saving their friend? Was the petty distraction of jealousy, and sex enough to ruin the existence they relied on? Beth couldn't think about this now, it was slowing her down. She took her first right, and saw that this path was leading her outside. She used her powers to unlock the door, a skill she didn't know she had until pressured with the threat of death.

His footsteps got quieter, but Beth knew better than to turn around. She couldn't believe this was happening. It was dark outside, and warm as she left the community centre. Aside from Nathan and her friends, the community centre has hurt her far more than it has helped her.

Outside was weirder than inside. There was something climbing the side of the building. Beth couldn't make out what it was. But she didn't have time to think about that, she had to get back to the party. And warn the others that it wasn't Jessica, it was somebody else. Beth stopped, the sight of police man enough to make her feel safe enough to take stock. The stranger was no longer behind her. The others weren't safe. Beth tried dialing her friends one at a time while walking quickly around the side of the building. She was knocked over by two teens running, her phone crashing face down and smashing on the concrete.

Beth got up, feeling the full weight of the world against her, but she pushed through. Upon reentering the party she was being chatted up by guys. This time, Nathan wasn't there to shut them down. Someone random grabbed her arm and said, "Hey baby, let me take you somewhere quiet and show you what a real man looks like."

"I'd have sex with a cactus before I ever let you touch me," Beth said, slapping his hand away. His friend all laughed at him, while he just mumbled something under his breath and returned to his drink.

Beth continued on her mission, that little inconvenience setting her back a few minutes. Braving the halls again seemed like a blond girl horror movie stereotype, but she wasn't blond. And this wasn't a movie. Repeating in her head that this was for Simon, she made her way into the hallway. She hadn't bothered to try and use her cell phone, and she was weaponless. This was going to give the papers one awful tragedy tomorrow.

Someone was crying. Beth heard crying. She rushed towards the noise, and found Alisha standing outside of a room. She was distraught. Beth rushed over, and tried to talk to her but Alisha was quiet. Somebody else was crying. Inside of the room, Simon was consoling Jessica, while the stranger laid on the floor. Was he dead?

"He killed a boy," Beth said, pointing the man on the ground. "I thought it was Simon."

"I know."

Beth left Simon and Jessica alone, and Alisha clearly wanted that as well. So Beth said she was going to find Nathan, and she left. This situation was clearly not meant for her. She found Nathan outside, holding onto Kelly. They were surrounded by police, while someone was carried out on a stretcher. Where was Curtis? Was Curtis hurt? Beth rushed over to the scene. Nathan saw Beth and sighed with relief.

"I've been calling you," he said, leaving Kelly with a police officer. Nathan hugged Beth tightly. "Don't scare me like that."

"I broke my phone," Beth said, showing him the broken mobile.

"We'll get you another," Nathan said. "Did you know that Kelly has been sleeping with a gorilla?"

" _What?_ "

"The storm turned him into a human," Nathan said. "How's that for fucked up?"

Beth looked over at Kelly, feeling nothing but sympathy. Beth went right over and sat down beside Kelly. She tried to wipe her tears as if she weren't just crying. Beth knew better. "I know it hurts," Beth said. "I know better than anyone that it hurts so damn much and you just want to rip your heart right out of your chest." Kelly looked at Beth. "But it's gunna be okay."

"Finally foun' a grea' guy, I foun' a guy I could be wit', and 'e's a fuckin' monkey." Kelly

"Well technically he was a gorilla," Nathan said. Both girls gave him a death glare. "But, uh, let's not go there." Nathan sat on the other side of Kelly. "I'm sorry."

Alisha, Curtis, and Simon walked up to the trio. Alisha and Curtis were taking between themselves. "Barry!" Nathan said, standing up. "What with all the monkey business I forgot about you and your girl. So she didn't brutally murder you then."

"It was her dad," Simon said, looking away from Nathan and putting an awkward hand on his head. "He's been arrested. Jessica isn't a psychopathic killer. She's a virgin."

"I knew there was something wrong with her," Nathan said, turning to Beth. "I said so, didn't I?" Beth just flipped him off, and grabbed onto Kelly's hand.

"There isn't, anymore." Simon smirked.

"I'm proud of ya man," Nathan said. He laughed and hugged Simon. "And I wanna hear every disgusting detail." Nathan turned around. "Hey! This calls for a celebration." Nathan got out some of the brews he had stashed for slow work days, and passed them out to his friends.

"Maybe this is what it feels like to be a superhero." Simon was smiling.

"I think it might take more than you getting laid to turn you into a superhero," Nathan said, sipping his drink. "But hey, what do I know?"

"I'm goin' 'ome," Kelly said. "See ya's." Kelly left, still drinking her beer.

"I'm going to. Congratulations Simon. Glad to see you're alright," Beth said, smiling. "Are you coming, Nathan?"

"Yeah," he said, grabbing onto her hand. "Happy you popped your cherry, and hers."

Beth shook her head, leading Nathan to their apartment. Nathan and Beth were both quiet on the walk. Enjoying the calm after the storm.

At their apartment, Beth basically exploded out of her outfit. She threw it onto the floor by the kitchen table, and completely abandoned it there. The rest of her clothes were thrown across the room as well until she was naked, and her hair was down again.

"I love living with you, Beth." Nathan laughed watching the show. She just winked at him, and went into the bathroom to wash off her make up.

"Are you hungry? I'm going to make some toast," Nathan shouted, pulling his own outfit off and replacing it with sweatpants and a white teeshirt. He put his clothes, and hers, into the hamper in their bedroom.

"I think some please, with peanut butter," she shouted back.

"Your wish is my command," Nathan said, listening to her laugh in the other room. She walked between the bathroom and bedroom to get some clothes.

Nathan put the bread into the toaster and got out the peanut butter for Beth, and butter for himself. Beth walked out of the bedroom in shorts and a loose shirt, her hair up in a messy bun. She sat at the counter and watched as her wonderful boyfriend made her tea and toast. He handed her the two mugs while he carried the plates over to the couch. They sat down, cuddling as best they could with two full hands. Beth set her drink down on the coffee table, just the sight of her food was making her starved.

"You know what I dreamed about last night?" Nathan asked speaking with his mouth full of food.

"You haven't told me, so no." Beth winked at him. He shook his head.

"I dreamed about us, gettin' married," Nathan said. "And honestly, it was a really good dream."

"D'you think we'll get married?" Beth asked.

"Fuck yeah I do," Nathan said, smirking. "And it'll be romantic as _fuck._ "

"You're a poet, love."

The next few days were quiet, and exactly what Beth needed to relax from the constant tension of her life. Community Service was nearing it's end, and the last thing Beth (or any of them really) needed was to get caught for a crime now and be arrested. Or _worse_ , have her Community Service hours extended. At this point Community Service seemed like more of a punishment than jail, but then again, real jail isn't like Orange is the New Black. It's horrible. And smells bad probably. Beth spent her time with her friends, mostly Nathan, Simon, and Alisha.

"Nathan?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I want to move to California. I don't want to just talk about it. Community Service ends in just three days. And I want to be on a flight in four." Beth took a deep breath.

"Babe, I meant it when I said we would go there. I really did. But we'd need work visas, and to find somewhere to live. And jobs. It can't all happen in a day love," Nathan said, wrapping two arms around his girlfriend.

"Yes it can," Beth said. "My mother and father adopted a child, and they've been arrested for child neglect."

"They're in prison? Why are you happy?" Nathan was shocked that Beth could find joy in the fact that her parents were in trouble.

"They're not in prison, they've bought their way out of that. _But_ stockholders are making threats. So they've handed the company over to me. And last week alone it made about three million dollars. Add that to my already existing bank account, and we'll never need jobs again, love."


	18. Chapter 18

**Awh man, the end of the story. It has been one hell of a ride. Thanks to everyone who read my story. There may be a companion piece in the future, and the Stories Curtis Knew bonus story is still being written. But the main ride is over. Leave a review and I may be inspired to write something else Misfits related, because my next favourite character enters in season 3 :))**

 **Final Disclaimer; I own nothing.**

"Two days until freedom, babe." Nathan ran up behind Beth and placed a kiss on the back of her neck.

"Two days until freedom," Beth repeated, smiling at the love of her life. Nathan was her everything, and soon they would be on a plane enjoying their time as they travelled to the rest of their lives. It was about time for them to enjoy a happily ever after. They'd suffered enough shit.

"I can't believe you two are leaving us for America," Alisha said, pouting. "You'll call, right?"

"All the time," Beth said. "You'll be sick of hearing about how much fun we're having."

"Think of it this way. Now we have a vacation house in California." Simon smiled.

"We can come over?" Curtis asked, smirking. Beth scoffed.

"I'm offended you had to ask."

"I've gotta take a piss," Nathan said, stretching his arms over his head. He brought his hand down to slap Beth's ass. "Catch you in a bit."

Beth shook her head at her boyfriend's antics. This was not new behaviour. But she loved him. The day was supposed to be an easy one. Litter and graffiti, the usual. But Curtis had other plans for the day. In the middle of spraying on deodorant. He froze, and began to breath heavily. No one really noticed until Nathan pointed out that he looked like he was about to take a shit. After an obnoxious laugh from Nathan, the probation worker gifted them with his presence.

"What are you lookin' at?" he snapped. Okay, so it wasn't actually much of a gift. It was the gift your lame Uncle Terry brought during his once a year visit at Christmas time.

"Nothing," Curtis said, showing attitude with his face. The probation worker left as quickly as he came. That's when everyone noticed that something was genuinely wrong with Curtis.

"What?" Alisha asked. Curtis was the centre of attention at that point.

"There's something we need to do," he said. Nobody said anything, they all just stole glances at each other. "We're gunna be famous, and we have to prevent it."

"Why on Earth would we prevent it?" Nathan asked, pulling a shirt over his head.

"Because Simon was right when he said others would come after us," Curtis explained, tying up his jumpsuit as he usually did.

"We've won our fights so far," Nathan said, clearly on the _Let's Get Famous_ team.

"Beth dies," Curtis said. "She dies and you're forced to look at her for a long time because you're paralyzed. You're forced to look at her dead body lying there for hours before anyone finds you."

Nathan grabbed Beth by the shoulders and pulled her startled body close to his. They stayed tight together. "So, what's the plan, boss?" Nathan asked.

Curtis explained that they had to go pay a visit to some creep who knows how to bend milk. He's a fucking milk bender. Nathan refused to let go of Beth's hand the whole way there. The plan was to beat him up. And lie to him, saying that coming out starts a war or something. Simon would be doing the talking, and Curtis would be doing the punching.

The weather was lovely. Not too warm, not too cold. Perfect for terrorizing someone who just wants to show the world what they can do. It felt wrong to Beth. Why the punching part had to be included she would probably never understand. Actually, it made her sick. No wait, she really was sick. Beth snapped her hand out of Nathan's grip and ran to the corner of a building. The leaned on it, and threw up behind the wall so the others wouldn't see.

"Babe? What's going on?" Nathan asked.

"I have to go," Beth said, clutching her stomach and rushing away. "You don't need me anyway!" she shouted over her shoulder. Nathan wanted to chase after her in the present but he had to save her life in the future.

Beth rushed all the way to the convenient store seven blocks away. She made a beeline for the maternity section, and picked up the first pregnancy test she saw. She let Nathan enter her without a condom, and she needed reassurance that she wasn't pregnant. The employee of the store was an older woman, and she must have seen the nervous look on Beth's face. After Beth paid, the lady offered her the key to the bathroom. Thanking the lady, Beth took the key.

Two minutes.

Beth could handle waiting two minutes. She checked the time on her phone. Twelve thirty-four. It was only two minutes. So she washed her hands. Then she cleaned under her nails. Giving up on distracting herself seemed like the easiest thing to do. Beth picked up the pregnancy test and stared at it while sitting on the toilet seat. She'd be giving the jumpsuit back in a few days anyway. Who gave a shit if it got covered with germs. There were far more important things to worry about at this very second. Beth looked at the little white stick.

Positive.

Beth was pregnant. She was twenty years old, just inherited a company, moving to California, and now pregnant. Could she handle all that? She would leave the company in the care of the people who have been running it for years, and the move was going to be fun since they had all this money to spend. But she has never seen what a good mother looks like. To her, that was just something people did in the movies. Would Nathan be happy? Would he want a child? It was too much too soon. Beth held the stick in her fist, and ran out of the store, loudly crying the whole time. She made it back to the community centre in a few short minutes, the others were already back.

"Funny story, we accidentally killed him. He fell back and broke his neck on a table." Curtis shrugged.

"Wait, Beth are you crying? What happened?" Simon asked, walking up to his friend. Nathan spun around after hearing Simon speak.

"Hey, hey, no touchin'," Nathan said as Simon delicately wiped a tear off of Beth's cheek. "I'll do the touchin'."

As Nathan approached the crying girl, she tried to think of a way to say it. She couldn't do it. Instead of saying anything, she took the positive pregnancy test and threw it at Nathan. It hit him in the leg before it fell to the floor with a quiet clatter. Nathan barely felt it. But when he bent down to look at it, he froze. It was a bit of a shock.

Beth took that as a bad sign, and began to cry louder. She ran out of the room.

"Is that a pregnancy test?" Alisha asked, trying to look around Nathans body.

"Yeah," he said, still shell shocked and crouched.

"'Ou knock 'er up?" Kelly asked, pointing at the door Beth ran out of.

"Yeah," he said.

"Don't you think you should talk to her?" Alisha asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Nathan's a prick, we all know that. But give the guy two minutes to be shocked," Curtis said. "He has a right to react."

"You're right," Alisha said, throwing her hands in the air. "You're absolutely right."

"I'm gunna go find her," Simon said. Alisha nodded.

"No, no." Nathan stood up. "I'll go."

Nathan left the room, walking with his hands tucked deep in his pockets. He had to think of what to say, so he looked for her slowly. But he knew where he'd find her. She would be crying on the little loft where Nathan used to sleep. She would be sitting up there scared, and alone. The conversation they were about to have would be the scariest of Nathan's whole life. And the most serious. He had to be sensitive, because this was his fragile little girlfriend, and this was a topic that they'd never really discussed. They were so young, but Nathan loved her, and she loved him.

By the time he finally got there, Beth was no longer crying. She was just staring off into space. Her mind clearly lost. Nathan walked up, and sat beside her. They were both silent for over ten minutes.

"I'm in if you are," Nathan said.

"I'm in."

"Do you want to get married?"

"Not now, not because of anything other than the fact that we love each other. We can't just rush into marriage and parenthood, we won't survive it. We just gotta, take it slow." Beth moved her body closer to Nathan. "I love you."

Nathan interlocked their hands. "I love you too."

The ASBO six managed to get through two delightfully boring days of picking up trash. There were no fights. No need to kill anyone. And best of all is that tomorrow Beth and Nathan would be in California, checking into a hotel. They'd decided to keep their apartment in town, so they had a place to stay when they came to visit their friends and Nathan's family. California wasn't a permananite thing. They would probably return home before too long, and continue their life surrounded by friends and loving family.

But that was the future, Beth had to focus on the present. And in the present, Beth was talking to Alisha and Kelly while they all changed out of their jumpsuits one last time. Getting rid of the ugly outfit was Beth's favourite part of the whole deal.

"So you're having a baby, _and_ you're leaving us." Alisha was trying to act sad, but she couldn't hide the bright smile on her face.

"Yeah, I had something important to ask you about that actually, well, you and Simon." Beth waved Simon closer. He finished buttoning up his shirt and walked over. "Nathan and I discussed, and we want you two to be the Godparents."

"That's bullocks!" Kelly said, crossing her arms.

"I'm alright with being the cool Uncle," Curtis said.

"I guess I'm happy t' jus' be there and shi'," Kelly said, closing her locker.

"I'd love to be the Godmother," Alisha said, grinning ear to ear.

"Me too." Simon quickly backtracked. "Happy to be God _father_ , I mean."

"I'm happy for you Beth, really." Curtis smiled at Beth. "We all are."

"What about me?" Nathan asked, putting two hands on his bare chest. Nathan was standing in his underwear while everyone else had been dressed for a few minute. Nathan had a issue with change.

"You," Curtis said, getting closer. "Better do your damn best to take care of Beth and this child or I will kick your ass."

"Beth, do you see how I'm spoken to?"

"I'm gunna go ahead and let Curtis say what he pleases because it's in my favour," Beth said, making sure she wasn't leaving anything behind.

"Well, that's very rude." Nathan finished getting dressed, and zipped up his black hoodie. He picked up his orange jumpsuit off the ground, and hung it on the hook in the crammed locker. Nathan was careful to make sure that 'Community Blowback' was what the next lad or lass would see first thing as they opened their new locker. He stuck one hand in his pocket, and held Beth's with the other. "That's it then," he said, a sincerity in his voice."It's over, no more Community Service."

"I though' we'd all be like, celebratin' an' shi'," Kelly said, looking around.

"Doesn't really feel like there's much to celebrate," Alisha said. Alisha may put on a brave face, but she loved Beth, and Simon. One of them was moving across the globe, the other wasn't ready to be with her yet. Alisha was still in a bit of a dark place.

"I just want you to know, being here with all of you. IT's been the best time of my life," Simon said quietly. Beth put her free hand on his shoulder. Nathan allowed the touching to go on in this moment, and it was his way of telling Simon that he's going to miss Simon while he's in America. Simon got the message loud and clear while everyone else remained oblvious.

"Nah, I got to fuck Beth in the bathroom last week, that was _way_ better."

Beth smacked Nathan across the chest which only made him laugh. Alisha shook her head, but laughed a little too.

"What is up with all of you?" Curtis asked, leaning back against the lockers. "We're all here, we're all alive. We made it."

"Does anyone fancy a drin'?" Kelly asked, looking around.

"Yeah, sure man." Nathan grinned, and kissed the side of Beth's head. "You know, aside from all the killin' and the dyin', this Community Service, wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be."

Nathan smiled as he led Beth out of the locker room, smacking Simon on the ass as the pair passed by him. Beth looked over her shoulder, her and Simon sharing a quiet giggle. This was freedom. Her ankle bracelet was off, she would never have to suffer cleaning graffiti on a beautiful day ever again. She was young but she was going to start a family with the man she loved.

Community Service was over.

And the future was knocking at their door. She didn't know what was coming, or what was going to happen. All she knew, was that tomorrow at three pm, a plane would be taking her away from England, and dropping her off in one of the sunniest states, filled with opportunity. Especially for people with the bucket loads of money she'd just come into. She could do anything she fucking wanted to. And she was a fucking _superhero!_

"Do you think us starting a family is a mistake?" Beth asked, walking alongside Nathan.

"Of the many mistakes I've made, I've _never_ counted you among them." Nathan smiled. "And I don't plan to start now, nor do I plan on counting our little one. We're gunna be grand."

"We're gunna be grand," Beth repeated.

"Oh yeah, you can't be drinkin' tonight while carrying our little one." Nathan gave her hand a squeeze.

"Obviously not, Nathan."


End file.
